Decieving and Leaving
by Shelbator
Summary: Vampire Diaries Spin Off from Katherine's POV starting when she was a human.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So, new story :). A Vampire Diaries Spin Off XD. YAY! Okay, so I know a lot of people really don't like Katherine, but I thought it would be really cool if there was a FanFiction spin off of her POV on everything, and why she came to be who she is now in the TV show. **NOTE: Most of the things in this story aren't legitimit to the actual TV show and what might be Katherine's Past, so don't expect everything in this to be down to the show. However, a lot of it is :).**

_***Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES! (NEITHER TV SHOW, NOR BOOK SERIES)***_

* * *

><p>"Katerina, what are you doing?" Questioned a woman, her curly brown hair pulled back loosely into a bun, and her flawless complexion glowing in the midday sun. A younger woman looked up from where she was perched in her tree with a devious grin.<p>

"Hello, Mama!"

"Get down from there this instant, you foolish girl!" Cried her mother, looking angry. Katerina smirked as she slowly, ever so slowly, climbed down the tree until she reached the ground. Her mother was _not_ happy.

"Katerina Petrova, you should know better!" Her mother hissed, trying to grab Katerina's hand. Katerina rolled her eyes and pulled away.

"Mama, is it so bad that I climb a tree?" She asked. Her mother stopped and inhaled deeply, tucking a loose piece of wavy brown hair behind her ear. Mrs. Petrova was a usually kind woman, however she couldn't stand the thought of some thinking bad of her, or her family. Her number one rule was respect; respect your elders, respect yourself, and respect your family.

"It is not ladylike, Katerina, especially in your state. I have told you before, and I shall tell you once again. Ladies do not climb trees, they most certainly do _not_ play men sports, and-"

"They always behave like a proper lady should. Yes, Mama, I've heard this rant many times before," Katerina said, sighing. A long piece of curly, glossy brown hair blew in front of her face, hovering for a few moments before falling back into place. This earned a look from her mother, and Katerina quickly stood straighter, tucking the piece behind her ear.

"Alright, Mama, I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Katerina said, and her Mama sighed, knowing full well this was a lie.

"Katerina, go inside, we need to discuss things," her Mama said. Katerina blinked at her mother in confusion, and walked away a tad stiffly, her hand resting on her bulging stomach.

"I don't see how I can be more ladylike when I'm already pregnant," Katerina muttered under her breath, just out of range so Mrs. Petrova wouldn't hear as the entered the house.

"Go to your room to freshen up," Mrs. Petrova ordered, a grim look on her face.

"I do not wish to," Katerina snapped, putting her hands on her hips defiantly. This angle held a particularly good view of her soon-to-be-born-babe growing inside her stomach, and Mrs. Petrova's lips tightened.

"Young lady, if you keep up these outrageous boyish acts, your going to have that…-"

"Say it, Mother. Say it," Katerina dared. Her Mama met Katerina's eyes for a moment before looking down.

"Just go to your room," she said tiredly, closing and rubbing her tired eyes and leaning back against the wall.

"Fine!" Katerina stormed, waddling awkwardly up the stairs and going to her room. With a loud slam, she screamed, and rested her forehead on the door. "Agh!" She screamed in frustration. Who was her mother to order her about as if she was still a child? She was having a baby! Katerina cried quietly. After she was done, she wiped her eyes and sniffled. If only she could just get _rid_ of the baby in her stomach. However the time for such a thing had passed, and now she was going to have one. A baby. She was going to be a майка*. A _mama_.

Katerina smoothed down her gown and collected herself as calmly as she could before walking to her burrow and grabbing her brush, slowly smoothing the wild locks into a semi-curly mess. Quickly putting her hair into an low, elegant bun, Katerina pinched her cheeks, and smiled at herself in the mirror. She wasn't going to let a simple fact of being pregnant ruin her life.

"Katerina!" Cried Mrs. Petrova. Katerina, startled, spun and instantly clutched her stomach in surprise. A tight cramp in her lower abdomen made her crunch over in pain, and Katerina screamed.

"Mama!"

"Katerina?" Mrs. Petrova asked shrilly, coming up the stairs. Katerina could only scream in response, and that's when everything went black.

* * *

><p>Short beginning, I know. But...what did you think? Hit? Miss? Tell me :). Please review guys!<p>

*Mother (in Bulgarian)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone :) Thanks for the great reviews, it really means a lot to me. The beginning is the scene you see in the TV Show, just so you know. I just wrote it out :). Again, let me know what you think!

Love ya guys, and hopefully a new chapter soon. This next one should involve some vampire action too, finally :). YAY! Haha, so hopefully post soon, and REVIEW :)

~Shelbator

* * *

><p>A small cry pierced the air, dragging Katerina back from her blind, terrible pain, and she heard faintly, "Just a little more dearest…a little more. Push…a little more." Another baby cry, and Katerina saw a blurry figure that looked similar to her mother fade in and out in front of her, before clenching her eyes tightly shut and pushing hard.<p>

"A little more, a little more. Push!" An even louder screech echoed once more, and Katerina felt something giveaway. Smaller, softer cries followed shortly after, and Katerina saw her mother rock a tiny figure in her arms. Mrs. Petrova looked up from the beautiful little babe in her hands and smiled at Katerina softly.

"It's a girl," she told her, and Katerina met her eyes.

"A girl." She panted. Struggling for strength, Katerina looked at her mother pleadingly. "Please mother…let me see her." A strong, masculine voice cut in quickly, it's presence unwelcome.

"Woman, don't! What are you doing?" Katerina watched in helpless horror as Mrs. Petrova handed her baby to the tall man. She spoke quickly, trying to get her words in as the baby was passed.

"Let me at least hold her once, just once…at least once."

"Forget it…you have disgraced this family!" The man cried, holding the crying babe in his arms, his eyes full of disgust, betrayal, and anger.

"Father, please!" Katerina shouted, her eyes filling with tears. The man simply turned and walked out the door, and the baby girl's screams grew more quiet as he walked away.

"No, father…no! NO!" Katerina struggled to get up, though she was weak, and caught in her bed sheets.

"No, Katerina. It's better for her!" Katerina fought her mother weakly, as Mrs. Petrova repeated, "It's better for her!" Katerina hugged Mrs. Petrova tightly.

"Please, mother, please!" She begged.

"Let her go…let her go, Katerina."

"Please, Mama…" Katerina cried softly into Mrs. Petrova's shoulder. Mrs. Petrova blinked back her tears, resting her head on her daughter's shoulder.

"Katerina, you know it had to be done," her mother said softly, rubbing Katerina's back. Katerina did not respond, and instead watched as the maids around her slowly cleaned the room.

"Where did he take her?" Katerina asked, looking at the wall blankly, feeling nothing but devastation and loss. "Where?"

"That is none of your concern, Katerina," Mrs. Petrova told her, non unkindly, pulling back slowly and quickly wiping tears from under her eyes. "You've not done this family any good, my love." Katerina met her mother's eyes, and Mrs. Petrova flinched at what she saw.

"I will leave you," her mother said quickly, getting up and out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. The maids were still scurrying about, picking up bloodied sheets and working to grab all the blankets.

"Leave me," Katerina ordered quietly. When the maids only stopped to look at Katerina, she turned her angered eyes towards them. "I said leave me!" The maids jumped and bustled out of the room, dragging the sheets behind them as the shut the door. Katerina lay back in her bed slowly, looking at nothing.

"I was going to be a Mama…" was the last thing she whispered before falling into dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Katerina, wake up," Mrs. Petrova said, shaking her daughter slightly. Katerina rolled away, refusing to awaken. She did not want to face the world yet. She did not want to awaken to problems, to an empty crib, to her father.<p>

"Katerina, you must wake up," her mother shook her harder, and Katherine was forced to acknowledge her presence.

"I do not wish to," she said, pulling the covers tighter around herself.

"Katerina, you must. There are matters to be dealt with."

"Me, you mean," Katerina said, turning and looking at Mrs. Petrova full on. Mrs. Petrova was surprised to see her daughter's eyes were alive, not looking like they'd been asleep for a long while.

"Among other things. Daughter, it's almost noon. You've slept the day away, and you have not come out of your room in three days," her mother told Katerina. Katerina studied her mother's face, before turning back over and refusing to respond to anything else her mother said.

"I shall go get your father," Mrs. Petrova decided, unsure of what else to do.

"He is not my father," Katerina muttered, burrowing herself into the covers even more.

"Pardon?" Mrs. Petrova questioned, startled.

"He is _not_ my father," Katerina said.

"He most certainly is. Now, I expect you downstairs in a moment or else I shall call him up here to discuss these urgent matters with you," Mrs. Petrova said, standing up and brushing off her skirts. "We've all been hurt by this, Katerina. You will miss her, perhaps for the rest of your life, perhaps not, but it was what was best for the babe. She's in good, safe hands now. I will see you downstairs." The doors shut before Katerina could reply. Keeping silent for a few moments, Katerina sighed and threw back the covers. Perhaps her Mama was right; maybe the baby was better off without her. She was a disgrace after all. Going to the mirror, she watched her reflection with bloodshot eyes. Her usual light manner was gone from her stance, and her shining brown hair looks dull and wavy. Katerina splashed cold water on her face before wiping it off and dressing into a simple gown. Her hand instantly rested on her stomach, before she realized that nothing was growing inside her anymore. Taking a shuddering breath, Katerina brush her long hair out, taking her time. Rubbing her eyes, she walked out the door and downstairs, unsteady on her feet, and in her heart.

"Katerina, there you are," Mrs. Petrova looked relieved to see her daughter out of bed.

"Finally," muttered Mr. Petrova. Mrs. Petrova looked down and away from her husband. In truth, she did not agree with his ways of growing a child, nor how he handled the situation, but she remained quiet, chanting to herself, _respect your family_. Katerina did not seem to be chanting the same thing in her own head however.

"Yes, here I am. What do you wish to speak of?" She questioned, annoyed. Mr. Petrova met his daughter's defiant gaze.

"You do not speak to us in such a tone," he told her, his deep bass voice echoing through the room. Katerina swallowed and met his eyes, not speaking.

"Better. We are down here to speak of you, Katerina, and how you've disgraced and hurt this family far more than we could've ever thought," Mr. Petrova said, his almost black eyes looking straight into, and through Katerina. Katerina wanted to hide under something; he made her feel weak and insignificant.

"Why must we speak of that? It's already done," Katerina said, swallowing the lump in her throat as they spoke of her baby girl like it was a disease.

"As true as that might be, the affects afterwards aren't done. They most likely will never be done. For the rest of your life here, Katerina, you will forever be known as the child who was pregnant out of wedlock. Our family will be harassed and unwelcome everywhere we go." Mr. Petrova was breathing heavily, his arms swinging boldly about. Mrs. Petrova winced and kept her gaze down, looking at the floor respectfully.

"And for what? So our daughter, who might never marry in her lifetime, could keep whoring around?"

"Papa!-"

"It is simply out of the question. So your mother and I saw no other way, than to send you to Europe." Mr. Petrova's gaze was unflinching, and unforgiving.

"Y-you're disowning me?" Katerina stammered, looking at her mother for proof. Mrs. Petrova kept her gaze low, refusing to meet Katerina's accusing look. "No! You can't do that!" She cried. Mr. Petrova went on, ignoring his daughter's interruptions.

"We're sending you to Eastern Europe, at your mother's request. You will find good landowners there, where you can perhaps marry as long as your past stays a secret-"

"NO! You can't abandon me too-

"-however you may never visit here, ever again. Never try to contact us, never try to visit us, or call on us. Do this, and we shall send you away with your dowry."

"Please, please, Mama, don't let him do this!" Katerina gasped, tears spilling down her face. Her mother met her daughter's desperate gaze quickly, before looking down again.

"The decision has already been made. It is done," her mother said softly, and Mr. Petrova's black eyes gleamed wickedly, like he had planned this all out in his head. Katerina sobbed, falling to her knees and burrowing her face in her hands.

"You will be leaving by tomorrow morn. Be sure to pack your things today," Mr. Petrova advised, and turned, abruptly leaving the room. Katerina cried loudly, and Mrs. Petrova left her daughter to go into another room to bear the loss of a daughter alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to upload! So, Chapter 3 is finally here! Yayness! Haha, so to tell the truth, I'm not sure when vampires are definitely going to happen, but I promise if it's not this next chapter, it's going to be chapter 5! But for now, chillax and enjoy, or don't, just tell me what you think!**

**~Shelbator**

* * *

><p>"Welcome, Katerina. We hope your stay here is to be enjoyable," a blonde small woman smiled at her, looking sincere. Katerina made no reply, and instead looked around the house. It was small, but comfortable looking. Too bad all Katerina wanted to do was run up into her new, unfamiliar room and sob on the bed.<p>

Katerina swallowed a lump in her throat that seemed to be permanently stuck there, and returned her attention to the blonde woman, known as Mrs. Levski. She really was petite, with blonde, turning grey, curling hair, and pretty smile, and sparkling green eyes.

"Yes…I- thank you," Katerina stammered her English, then bit her lip to hold back any tears. She was usually so good at English, but even that seemed to be failing her at her time of need. Mrs. Levski looked at the poor girl in front of her. She looked broken, on the inside and out. She held out a small hand and Katerina looked down at the tiny woman in surprise.

"Come, let's clean you up," Mrs. Levski smiled kindly, and Katerina, almost automatically took her hand, as Mrs. Levski led her down a small hidden stairway and Katerina trailed behind her, watching the energetic head bounce. Katerina had no idea where Mr. Levski was, no idea of anything. All she knew was that this morning she had been in her house, begging her mother to let her stay. Her father had quickly yelled at them both, and banished Katerina from his sight, sending her to the carriage that was waiting.

She'd taken the carriage to the train station, where after a very long and tiring journey, she arrived in Europe, the town and whereabouts still unknown. When she'd stumbled onto a hotel, to find they were booked, she felt all hope was lost. The hotelkeeper sent her to this address, to a Mr. and Mrs. Levski. And here she was.

"I…I don't wish to be a burden on your hands, Mrs. Levski," Katerina stuttered an apology. Truthfully, she was dying to take a bath, to wash the smoke and soot from today's journey.

"Nonsense, dear. You must be cleaned up," Mrs. Levski scolded, not unkindly. Katerina watched in surprise as Mrs. Levski quickly went and pushed a pump.

"You have an indoor cleaning facility?" She gasped in surprise. Mrs. Levski turned and looked at her, a slightly amused look on her heart shaped face.

"Why, of course. You don't think a married woman such as I would bathe in public, do you? Even in the backyard neighbors could easily peek over and see me in the nude. No, I don't think so," Mrs. Levski shook her head sharply, and pumped the water in a small tub. Katerina grabbed a bucket at the foot of the tub, and filled it to the top, ignoring how her limbs cried out in protest as she hefted the heavy bucket onto the small stove. She quickly grabbed the candle burning off the wall and turned the gas stove on, lighting it quickly before returning the candle to where it once was. She turned around, surprised to see Mrs. Levski smirking slightly.

"Pardon?" Katerina apologized, not sure what she had done now.

"Nothing to be sorry about, darling. You seem to know how to take care of yourself. I will go get you cleaning utensils, you keep at it," Mrs. Levski nodded towards the stove. "Remember, this is for bath water, not cooking."

"Of course," Katerina nodded once, and Mrs. Levski left, her footsteps creeping up the stairway once more. Katerina looked for a bathing area, and to her surprise noticed a cask* sitting in the corner of the room, looking seriously out of use. Marching over, Katerina used strength she didn't know she possessed to pull the tub away from the wall and peered inside. It didn't look dusty…

_The shadows_, Katerina realized at once, looking at the candles. _They play tricks on you_. Hurrying back to the bucket, Katerina braced herself and tugged it off gently, trying not to instantly drop the scalding bucket. She quickly hobbled to the tub and poured the water as fast as she could into the bathing container. She repeated this several times, more than a several actually. Quite a few, until the container was only a hands length away from the top.

"Mrs. Levski?" Katerina called timidly from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, yes, you're soap. Sorry dear!" Mrs. Levski cried back, and Katerina heard

rustling upstairs before seeing an obvious form of her new patroness at the top of the stairway head down quickly, giving her soaping materials, plus a piece of cloth that looked as if it was extremely dirty, but Katerina had the feeling that if she tried to wash it none of those stains would come out. Mrs. Levski eyed the tub appreciatively.

"You've got muscles alright dear," Mrs. Levski noted with a small grin and Katerina had to bite back her own smile. Since she was done with her temporary mission, all her worries, fears, exhaustion, and hurt resurfaced. Turning away before Mrs. Levski could see the change in her emotions, Katerina thanked her, and set the bathing materials next to the tub. Mrs. Levski took the hint.

"Alright, well, I shall leave you to it. Katerina, another option for you here. I can tell you have faced some trials so far, even if you're as young as you are, but do not fret. You'll be out the today's society in no time, and you'll be perfectly fine." Katerina nodded once, and instantly started undressing when she heard the door shut tightly behind Mrs. Levski, letting warm tears trickle down her cheeks. After she was fully unclothed, Katerina tentatively poked her toe in the tub. It felt very hot, but in a good way. As Katerina slowly, gracefully sunk into the tub, she felt the knots release in her shoulders and lower back, and she wiped her eyes.

After soaping her body thoroughly and rinsing twice, Katerina sank back and just soaked in the leftover warmth of the tub. A small creak echoed around her, Katerina's eyes flashed open in seconds. She sat up in the tub and looked around, her wet wavy hair cascading down her bare back.

"Hello?" She called out in English, using what she learned from her Mama. When there was only deathly silence that followed, Katerina slowly sank back, rubbing her eyes tiredly. After a few more moments of relaxing, Katerina slowly got out and grabbed the cloth, drying herself off, and wrapping it around her.

When she looked up, she swore she saw a figure move at a much faster rate than should be possible. Katerina gasped, blinking once, then twice. She rubbed her eyes, making sure they were clear of dust. Uneasiness settled over her, as she concluded it was the candlelight flickering off the walls. With one last look at the wall, Katerina took her soiled clothes and walked up the steps, one creak at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>So? I know it's a short chapter, I promise the next ones will be longer! Tell me what you think! BTW cask means a rounded container to hold liquids :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Really, really sorry I haven't been updating. I've been really busy and such, but I finally have Chapter 3 up! yay! Haha, anyways, so I sent out a message to all of those users who have an account and have been kind enough to review, so they knew when this one was coming ;). Awesome job guys hehe. Anyway, I'm hoping that I will be able to update sooner than just every few months. Gah, that was terrible of me, and I'm so sorry. As for that, anyone who reviews gets a shout out, and I'll check out your pages...if you have an account of course ;). Love you all, and really sorry!**_

_**~Shelbator**_

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Levski?" Katerina called, feeling vulnerable in her towel. The small woman appeared suddenly in front of her.<p>

"Ms. Katerina darling, what are you doing without your clothes on?" The woman almost shrieked. Katerina shifted from one foot to another uncomfortably.

"Mrs. Levski, my clothes are soiled. Is there a place to wash them?"

"Why, of course dear, but first get dressed quickly! Mr. Levski is usually home upon this hour!" Mrs. Levski cried, looking extremely concerned. Katerina nodded quickly and hurried up the narrow staircase and into her room, first one on the left. The room was plain, with a small burrow, a twin size bed, and a full length mirror. Katerina struggled to contain her emotions as she closed the white curtains and opened her suitcase. Choosing a soft dress, one she often used for sleeping if she was too lazy to change, Katerina slipped it over her head and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her eyes looked a little red, her face drawn, and her wet, dark brown hair was not as shiny as it usually was. Katerina rubbed her eyes tiredly. She looked older, much too experienced for her own age.

"Oh, Darling, I have wonderful news!" Cried Mrs. Levski. Katerina jolted slightly, before realizing that Mrs. Levski was not talking to her and instead was talking to someone downstairs, presumably her husband.

"What is it?" Mr. Levski's voice was soft, but commanding. Nothing at all like Katerina's father. Katerina's eyes watered at the thought of her Father. But no, she must remain strong.

"We have a guest!" Mrs. Levski gushed.

"A guest?" Mr. Levski repeated, sounding confused.

"Yes, a guest. The local inn was all filled up and I told Mr. Ellwood that if he had any extra people that needed a place to stay they could station here. You even said it would be a wonderful idea," Mrs. Levski cooed. For some reason, Katerina doubted Mr. Levski had any say in the matter, and that he would never use the word wonderful unless he was being sarcastic.

"Oh, yes. Well, may I meet the chap?" Mr. Levski wondered, and Katerina heard shuffling.

"Oh, no it's a young lady," Mrs. Levski explained quickly. There was a moment of pause.

"May I meet her, then?"

"Of course you can, darling! Just let me see if she is still up. She's had a very tiring day."

"Very well," Mr. Levski replied, and Katerina heard rustling and creaking as Mrs. Levski walked up the stairs. Katerina, feeling very tired and not at all generous, hurried to her bed, ducking under the covers just as Mrs. Levski opened the doors. There was a moment of silence, Katerina trying to keep her breathing even and steady, while Mrs. Levski stood in the doorway. After another moment, Mrs. Levski shut the door and Katerina let out a huge breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"She's asleep dear," Katerina heard Mrs. Levski call quietly down. "You can meet her in the morn." Katerina let slow tears trickle down her pretty face and onto the pillow as she fell asleep to the carriages outside clambering on.

OoOoOoOo

"Good morning!" Cried Mrs. Levski, throwing open the curtains. The sun was just rising, a small light peaking into Katerina's room. Katerina resisted the urge to huddle under the blankets and sob, and instead looked up at Mrs. Levski sleepily.

"What time is it?"

"Oh, like my mother always told me, 'Time to get your buttocks out of your bed,'" Mrs. Levski informed her, all smiling. Katerina almost groaned, then stopped herself. These people were giving her a place to stay, and warm hospitality. She needed to give something in return.

"Yes, Mrs. Levski," Katerina said softly, getting out of bed and rubbing her eyes.

"Ms. Katerina, you are not to be working yet; you have not even had breakfast!"

"B-"

"No 'but's', my dear you must be starving! To think, last night you were so tired you just went straight to bed, but not now dear!" Mrs. Levski refused to take 'no' for an answer. She rushed to the kitchen, and Katerina heard the her heave something heavy, then a muffled _thump _followed. Katerina hurried in after her, worried, but found she was putting wood into the oven.

"Mrs. Levski you do not need to go through so much trouble-"

"Oh, it is no trouble at all, dear. Would you like eggs?" She asked, a kind smile on her face. Katerina felt her eyes tear up once more, and knew it most likely would not be the last.

"Could I?"

"Why, of course my dear," Mrs. Levski turned and opened the ice box, grabbed the egg carton and started cracking. She mixed it all into a separate bowl while greasing up the pan with a butter stick. She worked with small delicate hands that moved so quickly Katerina had to stop watching in order not to get nauseous.

The eggs did not take long to make at all, and Katerina was soon eating the eggs like a caveman. When she finally looked up about halfway through her meal, egg yoke dripping down her face, she met Mrs. Levski's astonished look. Katerina swallowed heavily and used a napkin to daintily wipe her burning face. She was so embarrassed; how could she forget her manners in another woman's house?

"I am so sorry, madam, please forgive me. It is just…I have not eaten in a long while," Katerina stated, blinking at her worriedly. Mrs. Levski stared at her for another moment, before smiling kindly.

"Do not fret, your table manners are forgotten. However, if you are to go out into society, as I imagine you will- with your beauty and all- I would suggest trying to eat a little bit more as to not eat all of the host's food, hmm?" Mrs. Levski chuckled and walked out of the room, humming to herself. Katerina stared after her in shock.

"Go out into…society?" Katerina whispered, going pale. _Oh no, not yet! It's far to early! What if someone recognizes me? What if they know I have been ruined, soiled, no good-_

"Good morning, young lady!" A booming voice echoed around Katerina. Katerina jumped, startled, knocking her plate to the ground. With a horrified gasp, she was staring at a man who looked very much like her father, besides the fact that this man was plumper, more broad, and had a smile on his happy face.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I promise I will clean it up!" Katerina stuttered, reaching down and grabbing the broken plate, egg spilling onto the stone floor. However, Katerina picked up the wrong side and the jagged plate cut into her palm. Blood seeped out of her wound, and Katerina winced, trying to hide the fact she just not only cut herself, but ruined the plate even more with her blood.

Before Katerina could put her hand behind her back, a beefy one grabbed onto her wrist tightly. Katerina gasped, not really in pain but in shock. She looked up slowly at the man, seeing his eyes darken. He turned away quickly, letting go, and Katerina rubbed her wrist.

"I thought I hear something-" Mrs. Levski stopped at the edge of the room, eyes on Katerina's hand.

"Mrs. Levski, I promise I will pay you back! Oh this is so terrible, all I wanted to do was to stay out of everyone's way-"

"Nonsense, child. Dropping a plate and making a small mess is not deadly, it is a cut that stays untreated that is deadly," Mrs. Levski said lightly, keeping her eyes on Katerina's hand.

"B-"

"Mr. Levski, would you be a dear and get some wipes and bandages for poor Ms. Katerina? She's had a hard few days, and losing a hand is not going to bring her any happiness," Mrs. Levski asked the man. Mr. Levski nodded without looking back and walked into another room. Mrs. Levski sighed, raising her eyes to meet guilt stricken chocolate ones.

"Now, now, don't be upset. It is not necessarily your fault; accidents do happen."

"What about the mess?" Katerina asked, looking at Mrs. Levski. Mrs. Levski studied the young girl before her. She obviously needed someone to talk to, someone her own age.

"Not to worry, I can clean it up," Mr. Levski came back in, all smiles again. Mrs. Levski playfully scowled at him.

"No you will not! My husband is not a doctor who cleans while his wife has to deal with…blood," Mrs. Levski hesitated before saying 'blood' and shuddered. Mr. Levski rolled his dark eyes, and went to stand in front of Katerina. He stood there, staring at Katerina's hand what must have been at least ten seconds, before Mrs. Levski cleared her throat delicately.

"Dear…" Mr. Levski jumped, causing Katerina to start and almost fall off her chair.

"Sorry, just dreaming off. At a most inconvenient time as well," Mr. Levski chuckled to himself, before undoing the bandage from it's tight ball and taking alcohol from the cabinet. "I am terribly sorry, Ms. Katerina is it?, but this might sting a little," he warned, before taking a swig of the alcohol, then pouring a little of it on the clean bandage. Katerina watched as he pressed it against her palm, wincing a little at the sting.

"This should just be cleaning it of infections," he explained, dabbing a little more, then seeming satisfied, wrapping her injured hand with a new clean cloth. "There, good as new. The next time you bathe, make sure you soak it in the warm water, before you wash. It'll help the sting of the soap on the cut." Getting up, Mr. Levski put away the medical supplies before turning back to her.

"How are you, Mrs. Levski?"

"Oh, just finished," she smiled at him prettily. He grinned back, and the both looked at Katerina.

"Mrs. Levski," Mr. Levski said, still staring at Katerina.

"Yes?"

"I think it's about time you got a new dress; for that upcoming ball." Mrs. Levski's eyes widened it surprise.

"Really?" She cried, smiling hugely.

"Yes. Now I have business to attend to, but perhaps our guest would like to join you? If you find one you simply must get, or even two, go ahead. I'll call ahead to Mr. Ellwood so he can perhaps assist you." With that, Mr. Levski left the room, and Katerina's head spun at the thought of going out into society to buy a ball gown, even if it wasn't for her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, right forgot to say this at the top:<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!(:**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi ya'll! I don't know why, I just wanted to say that ;-). So, ohmygod, I know, Chapter 5 is already up! I'm super amazing, I know. I just wanted to get it out to you guys before what I had planned for this chapter (cough cough…planned…cough cough) would get out of my head! So, as promised: YOU GET SHOUTOUTS XD**_  
><em><strong>Thank you:<strong>_

**SeleneD- You're comment was first and it kind of really made my day. And I'm really glad I'm back on with this story too. I forgot how much I missed it and you all too! Mwah to you too ;)**

**oxBronwynxo- Thanks so much! I think it would be amazing if you started your own! Make sure you add in your own little details and such, considering this could be your first story. Oh, and I checked out your page too, and love your book choices. Very wide my dear, if I am to sound like Mrs. Levski that is ;)**

**Iloveyouforever101- Ah, yes, my ever faithful reader(: I've missed you! And yes, I did write this chapter so fast because you asked(:**

* * *

><p>"How do you feel about this one?" Mrs. Levski bustled out of the changing room, smiling at Katerina expectantly. Katerina looked at Mrs. Levski bold dress distractedly. She was trying to stay as far away from any windows as she could, and sitting in a dark corner in the back was the best. However, with Mrs. Levski calling her name every five minutes, it was kind of losing the effect.<p>

"Wonderful, Mrs. Levski. If you were to get that, you would be the eye candy of every man there," Katerina told her, and Mrs. Levski blushed.

"You are too kind, Ms. Katerina. However I do not feel I should get this one," Mrs. Levski paused, turning in a circle. "I am almost certain of it. After all, I am a married woman, and to have all the new young suitors after me would not be good, now would it, my dear?" Mrs. Levski chuckled and Katerina smiled.

"Ah, it warms my heart to see you finally smile. A real, genuine smile that is," Mrs. Levski winked at Katerina before going back into the dressing room, two servants at her side.

"Oh, I have a good feeling about this next one!" Mrs. Levski called from over the removable changing wall. Katerina rolled her eyes; Mrs. Levski had said the same thing about all of the other four dresses she had tried on, and not one of them she had really liked, even though she'd looked spectacular in all of them.

"That is wonderful, Mrs. Levski," Katerina replied, letting her eyes wander over the lines of wonderful dresses. Katerina stopped on one. It was absolutely beautiful. It was a deep burgundy, with a low cut in the front but not too low, and a white and gold strip around the waist. It flowed to the floor as if it was water. Katerina, not really knowing she what she was doing, got up and walked towards the dress, reaching out hesitantly to touch the dress, just once.

"Ta-da!" Mrs. Levski cried, coming out of the dressing room. Katerina turned, startled, hand over her heart.

"Oh, goodness, you scared me," Katerina smiled at Mrs. Levski, and looked at her dress. It was a light blue color, with a scoop neck and white beneath. It was short sleeved, so Mrs. Levski would have to wear long gloves with them, and it had white lace along the hems. It was elegant and beautiful, though not at all something one would usually wear to a ball. Mrs. Levski smiled at Katerina prettily, her cheeks flushed.

"I think I shall get this one. Now dear, did you see anything you would like? Anything that stuck out to you?" Mrs. Levski asked, cocking her head to the side. Katerina felt herself shaking her head quickly back and forth.

"Um, no Mrs. Levski, I did not. Thank you for considering me however," Katerina stumbled over her words, cursing inwardly.

"Excuse me, but I believe I might have to intrude," someone said from behind Katerina. Katerina turned abruptly and saw the owner of the shop, a twinkle in his old eye. Katerina felt her heart rise to her throat, and she struggled to push it down.

"Yes, what is it Mr. Ellwood?" Mrs. Levski asked, interested. Katerina nodded once to herself; yes he was the man who had also directed her to the Levski household. He looked at her knowingly, and Katerina was shuddering inside.

"Here, this one," Mr. Ellwood picked the dress that Katerina was in love with off the rack and put it against Katerina, nodding with business like assurance.

"Oh, you must go try it on, Ms. Katerina!" Cried Mrs. Levski excitedly. Katerina looked at her just to make sure it was alright, and then proceeded to the dressing room. As Katerina let the servants help her, she thought of the ball that drew closer every moment. To go to it…it was a dream to good to be true, and to be married even further. Katerina watched in the mirror as one of the servants made the final tug, and backed away. The dress was even more beautiful off the rack. It fit Katerina's body like it was made to, and she couldn't help but let out a little sigh of pleasure.

"Dear? Does it fit well?" Mrs. Levski called.

"Yes, very much so," Katerina replied, smiling flirtatiously at her reflection, almost exactly like how she used to. The only differences was this Katerina seemed older, stronger, and have more of an edge, as if she'd seen the world and knew it was not full of fairytales like she had been lead to believe.

"Well come on then! Out you go," Mr. Ellwood encouraged. Katerina took a deep breath, and met the smiling faces of Mr. Ellwood and Mrs. Levski. Mrs. Levski's mouth dropped.

"You are a vision," she put her hands to her forehead, as if to keep from fainting. Mr. Ellwood looked extremely proud of his work.

"She simply must get it," he said with finality, and Mrs. Levski nodded her agreement. Katerina flushed under so much attention and compliments, and Mrs. Levski went to discuss pricing with Mr. Ellwood.

"Miss, would you like to dress back into your other clothes now?" Questioned one of the servants. Katerina looked into her reflection once more, a small smile playing on her mouth.

"Yes, please lets," Katerina said decidedly and the servants helped her undress and back into her other clothes.

"Would you like us to box this for you, Madam," one said, and Katerina nodded. She left the servants to their doing and went to the front of the store to speak with Mrs. Levski. Mrs. Levski was handing over an absurd amount of money, and Mr. Ellwood was looking extremely pleased.

"There, you thieving rat, are you happy now?" Mrs. Levski laughed along with Mr. Ellwood and Katerina had to swallow back her protests.

"Very good, Mrs. Levski…it's always a pleasure doing business with you," Mr. Ellwood smirked and Mrs. Levski rolled her blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure it is, Mr. Ellwood. I'm sure it is." Mrs. Levski turned and met Katerina's face with a startled smile. "Heavens, child. I did not see you there. Come, let's go home now."

Katerina felt her smile wobble when Mrs. Levski said home, but she remained strong and they were off and walking down the street, arm in arm, waiting for their carriage. It was midday, and the sun was bright and full, warming Katerina to a point of almost uncomfortable heat.

"Ah, the sun is lovely, isn't it, Ms. Katerina?" Mrs. Levski asked, breathing the air in deeply. "I can almost taste the ocean from here." Katerina smiled in response. "Oh look, there is Mr. Jakes!" Mrs. Levski tugged at Katerina's arm until they were both hurriedly running towards a handsome older man. When he saw Mrs. Levski, his whole entire face lit up, and his eyes began to glow. A woman stepped out from behind him, practically swinging on his arm as he strode forward. Katerina knew that look, even if she hadn't really seen it herself. This man was in love with Mrs. Levski!

"Ms.- I mean Mrs. Levski what a pleasure!" He cried, looking into her eyes. Mrs. Levski smiled at him, almost bouncing on her heels.

"Oh, why thank you Mr. Jakes! It's quite a pleasure to see you as well," Mrs. Levski said warmly. For some reason, the way these two interacted, Katerina had a feeling that Mr. Jakes had not made an offer for Mrs. Levski, therefore the still friendliness that was indeed not at all awkward like two past suitors. The woman at Mr. Jakes side harrumphed. Mr. Jakes looked down distractedly and blinked, before returning his gaze to Mrs. Levski.

"Right, so sorry, how rude. Mrs. Levski this is my…wife. Mrs. Penelope Jakes," Mr. Jakes seemed to have a difficult time getting that out. Katerina grinned knowingly, and Mrs. Levski seemed so shocked she couldn't say anything at first.

"Oh…I had no idea you'd been married, Mr. Jakes," she said slowly, sounding almost hurt. Mr. Jakes winced, looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry. We had the wedding not here, but somewhere else. You see, my wife is not from around these parts, and our agreement was that she would get to plan the wedding and the honeymoon as long as we lived here, for this is the house I love the best," Mr. Jakes said, and Mrs. Levski blushed and nodded.

"Right, I shouldn't have intruded on your afternoon together."

"Oh no, it's-"

"I daresay, Mr. Jakes may we be on our way now? We have to hurry home, in my delicate state in all," Mrs. Jakes snapped. Mr. Jakes looked down at her, surprised, and nodded slowly.

"Alright. Well you heard the woman. I must be off then. I hope onto you good wishes, Mrs. Levski!" Mr. Jakes smiled down at her kindly. Mrs. Levski blushed.

"You as well, Mr. Jakes. Oh, and before you go?" Mr. Jakes turned around expectantly, a smile on his face. "I forgot to introduce you. This young woman is someone who is staying with my husband and I at our household. Her name is Katerina…" Mrs. Levski trailed off, unsure of what the woman's last name was. Katerina blushed, wanting to say, Petrova.

"P-…Pierce, my lady," Katerina said instead. Mrs. Levski smiled at her, and Mr. Jakes did as well, while Mrs. Jakes sniffed.

"It's lovely to meet you, Ms. Pierce. You will be coming to our ball then?"

"Oh-"

"Of course she shall," Mrs. Levski cut Katerina's reply off, and Mrs. Jakes gave a final tug on her husband's sleeve.

"I must big you goodbye, for the lady wishes to be home. I shall hopefully see you all soon, before the ball in a fortnight!" Mr. Jakes called as his wife practically dragged him away. Katerina had a difficult time not laughing.

* * *

><p>How'd you like it? Let me know! Review, subscribe, whatevs! Hehee love you all, and I promise to check out your stories (if you want me to;)) and give you a shout out! (-: love you hopefully update soon!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**I updated again! Wow, I'm actually doing incredibly good with updating...it's really making me proud! (:**

**Unfortunately, I don't know how good I will be after this update...why? Because SCHOOL IS STARTING UP. UGH. God, how I loathe sitting in class all day. Why can't there be any Damon Salvatore's or Elijah's in my class? Really? I just have sweaty football jocks, and as hot as their bodies may be...ew. ;D Review and let me know what kind of guys are like in your schools! Oh...and I guess how the chapter was too... hehe. yes, I know, I get onto the topic of guys very easily. Mock me ;).**

_**Now it's time for my personal favorite! (Because I simply love all of you who read, so here we goooo!):**_

_**Aly Goode: Why thank you!(: This chapter idea didn't take me that long actually to write...it was more of trying to come up with the way to write it, if that makes any sense. Anywho, I hope you enjoy, and here is your update!**_

_**loveyouforever101: omgomgomg soo sorry I didn't mean to screw up your name. I checked this name, like, a dozen times and proofread it too, just 'coz I felt so bad! Haha, and by those two, I'm guessing you mean Mr. Jakes and Mrs. Levksi. Ah, yes, I couldn't help myself but add in their doomed love3. That's just me I guess mwahaha ;).**_

_**oxBronwynxo: You're quite welcome, and you're so special you get another one ;). Yes, I had a lot of fun writing that chapter, though you would be surprised, considering it was so dull. (Oh god, writing this story has affected my actaul speech...mwahaha ;)) Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**_

* * *

><p>"Oh, it's so exciting, isn't it?" Mrs. Levski peered out the carriage window, her blonde hair held up by many pins, it's tight curls looking pretty in the fancy bun. Mr. Levski grunted in response, and Katerina looked over surprised as to why he nothing more to say. He usually looked after his wife in a matter of seconds. Katerina had to put her hand to her mouth to hide her smile when she realized why.<p>

"Mr. Levski?" Mrs. Levski turned to her husband, who was adamantly leaning up against the side of the carriage, mouth open, eyes closed. Mrs. Levski stared at him for a moment, before she burst out laughing, and Katerina was set over the edge. She started giggling, which soon turned to full out chortling.

"Mrs. Levski? We're here, Madam," a servant opened the doors, smiling and helping Mrs. Levski, who was still chuckling, down the stairs. Katerina poked her head out, before taking the gloved hand from the servant to step down.

"Wow…," she breathed. Mr. Jakes house was more like a huge mansion. He had a _brick_ stone pathway leading all the way up into his house. It looked to be at least three stories high, and it was pretty wide, with columns supporting the front. Mrs. Levski stared at the house, looking regretful, when a big hand landed on her shoulder. Turning around, all traces of the previous emotions on Mrs. Levski were gone and instead she had a mirthful smile on her face, with a gleam in her eyes. Mr. Levski smiled at her adoringly.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Mr. Levski offered his arm to Mrs. Levski which she gladly took, and Katerina followed behind.

"Good evening, and welcome," Mr. Jakes greeted them at the front door, sounding glad to see them, but immensely bored. Then he realized who he was speaking to. "Oh! Mr. and Mrs. Levski! How nice to see you here. I was almost worried you were not going to show." Mr. Jakes smiled warmly down at Mrs. Levski, and she blushed. Poor Mr. Levski did not seem to notice this behavior, painfully oblivious, and he took Mr. Jakes' warm handshake. Katerina sighed inside, hoping that Mrs. Levski would do the right thing. However what was even more troubling was that even Katerina did not know what the right thing was, so how was Mrs. Levski to?

"Yes, we were a little late arriving. This is the young lady who is staying with us, as I'm sure you are well acquainted with," Mr. Levski motioned towards Katerina, and she stepped out from behind. Mr. Jakes' eyes lightened in recognition.

"Ah, yes! Ms. Pierce, how lovely it is to meet you again," Mr. Jakes smiled at her. Katerina felt herself smiling back automatically; he was just one of those people who made you want to smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Jakes. You have a beautiful house," Katerina commented, and Mr. Jakes looked extremely pleased.

His eyes rested on Mrs. Levski as he said, "Not as half as beautiful as the people in it, however." Katerina sucked in a breath, looking to see if Mr. Levski had noticed the obvious flirting, but he appeared to be studying the house, not even looking over.

"Right, well, we best be getting inside," Mrs. Levski suggested, looking flushed, nervously not meeting anyone's gaze.

"Yes, lets," Mr. Jakes looked away from Mrs. Levski and instead focused on her husband. "Mr. Levski, have a showed you my own personal area?" Mr. Levski snapped back to the host, who had captured his attention.

"Why, no, you have yet to."

"Do you wish to accompany me there?"

"Certainly!" Then the men were off, and left the woman alone. Mrs. Levski was staring after them, a strange expression on her face.

"Well, we wouldn't want to catch something out here. Let's get inside," Mrs. Levski advised, brushing them off and turning back with a smile to Katerina. Katerina nodded, and they walked inside the huge mansion.

The overwhelming mass of bodies was the first thing Katerina noticed. _Good God, it's like a public party!_ Katerina thought, shaking her head in astonishment. Very much like the one she'd gotten-

_No such times for those thoughts. This is a different time, a different place. Nothing like that will ever happen again, to me at least,_ Katerina thought to herself, looking around for something to drink. The music was very loud, and she could feel the pounding footsteps beat through her as dancing ladies and gentlemen swarmed around her. The smell of sweat, food, and something a tint darker surrounded Katerina, and she smiled. Tonight, she would be young again. Tonight, she would meet someone, someone that would bring her old youthfulness before her past life had taken it away. Tonight, and forever forward, she would Katerina Pierce, the real one.

Katerina strode forward confidently, and Mrs. Levski followed behind, the two woman making their way through the crowd to the food table. Katerina felt eyes on her, and she smiled, one full of mischief and knowledge.

"Excuse me, Miss," a voice interrupted her thinking, and she turned to see a tall, handsome young man standing before her. He smiled, and Katerina grinned flirtatiously back, looking him up and down.

"Yes?"

"I could not help but notice you, with your grace and beauty. I knew I must come over before the other suitors did and ask for your name." Katerina smiled, looking into his gray-blue eyes.

"Well, it is unladylike for one to give her name before a gentleman gives his," Katerina chided. His eyes glinted.

"Ah, is that so?" He asked, and Katerina nodded nonchalantly, looking around the room, pretending to be bored.

"Mmm, indeed," Katerina replied, before returning her gaze back to the man before her.

"In that case, my name is Trevor Trumble, m'lady," Trevor grinned at her. Katerina smile back.

"What a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Trumble. My name is Katerina Pierce." Trevor's smile grew.

"What a lovely name," he commented, and Katerina looked down with pleasure.

"Why thank you, Mr. Trumble. Now, down to business," Katerina looked at him, wiggling her eyebrows. Trevor looked so surprised, he started coughing.

"Which would be?" He managed to get the flirty comment out without it actually _sounding_ flirty, which Katerina thought to be pretty impressive.

"Why, _dancing_ of course, Mr. Trumble. What else could it be?" Katerina blinked up at him innocently, but the devilish smile that curled on her perfect lips as poor Mr. Trumble swallowed said something else entirely. Trevor blinked.

"Dancing," he repeated, sounding a bit lost.

"Yes, dancing. You do know what dancing is, don't you, Mr. Trumble?" Katerina teased. Trevor rolled his eyes, and offered her his arm.

"Of course I do," he replied, sounding extremely defensive as he led her onto the dance floor.

"Thank goodness, you were scaring me a bit," Katerina teased, as they separated and got into their individual lines. Mrs. Levski watched from afar, smiling to herself.

"Yes, this is where a young lady should be," she told herself, ignoring the looks from nearby partygoers.

"Are you new here, Ms. Pierce? I don't believe I have seen you around before," Trevor asked as the dance started up. Katerina twirled towards him, smiling.

"Yes, I am. I just recently moved here perhaps a fortnight or two ago."

"The accent…pray tell, where are you originally from?" Trevor asked, studying her closely. Katerina swallowed, losing her playful demeanor for a moment.

"That, my dear Mr. Trumble, is a secret," she said coyly, after clearing her throat. The song ended with a last twine of the violins and Katerina curtsied, while Mr. Tumble bowed. Trevor watched at Katerina sashayed away from him hungrily. He would have her. She was an interesting character, and she would be his.

"Excuse me," a masculine voice made Katerina pause and look over. The man was short and wide, sprouting an impressive moustache and beard. Katerina paused, swallowing as she looked at him. Katerina agreed to dance with many different men, each one more reluctant than the last, until Trevor finally cut in once again to her great relief.

"Katerina, after this dance, would you mind showing me to whom you're staying with?"

"Oh, of course," Katerina stuttered. Trevor cast her a gleaming smile.

"Splendid." The dance ended all too soon, and Katerina led the way to Mrs. Levski, who was speaking with some other women. After introductions were made, Trevor took over.

"Good evening ladies. I was wondering, Mrs. Levski, a good friend of mine is having a ball in two fortnights. It is very private, and only the most beautiful are to get in. Would you care to come?" Trevor smiled dashingly at her, and Mrs. Levski blushed red.

"Why, you devil. I'm a married woman," she grinned and Trevor laughed charmingly.

"Of course I only meant for you and your husband to be an escort. I was really wondering…would it be a bother if Katerina went to the ball with me?" Mrs. Levski stared at Katerina in surprised joy, and Katerina stared at Trevor in shock. What was this?

"Oh, why, uh, yes, she would love to go," Mrs. Levski smiled softly and Katerina smiled back at her, a bit strained.

"Wonderful! Now, if you don't mind, I would love to get back to dancing with Katerina, so if you'll excuse us ladies," and with that Trevor left the most gossipy woman in town with the most delightful news there had been since Mr. and Mrs. Jakes eloped.

"What was that for?" Katerina asked, looking at Trevor hard. Trevor looked back, surprised.

"Sorry?"

"You thought to invite Mrs. Levski before actually consulting the woman you wish to go with?" Katerina wasn't really actually mad, but she wanted to be. Desperately. This man was not the one she would fall in love with, but he was certainly good looking and entertaining enough to accompany to another ball with.

"I am terribly sorry, Ms. Katerina. Would you, Ms. Katerina Pierce, accompany me, Mr. Trevor Trumble, to Niklaus' birthday ball?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know cliffhanger! So remember, review and not only tell me what you think of the story but about the guys at your school. Oh, and not only are their hot body idiot jocks, but the rest are a bunch of scrawny gamers. Yes, *sighs* it's pitiful. Hehe, tell me if there are any amazing category at yours, I really am curious!(: Thanks guys, and hopefully update soon!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! So, I've updated, and I know it's short, I'm really, really sorry! Again, more bad news, but I don't know when the next time I'll update be… :(****. However, here's some good news! That site that I have up? Well I've added pictures to help you guys visualize…but it's totally fine if you don't want to ruin the images you've conjured up in your pretty little heads. :) For those who DO want to look at them, I'll copy and paste the site at the end of this chapter! Alright, onto shout outs!**

_**a**__**: Why thank you! I've been trying to update better so I remember more things about the chapter before. Boys = crazy huh? There's a surprise ;D hahaha, and asking a boy about a girl…sounds like fun shiz! Mwahaha, anyways, thanks for your input, I really enjoyed answering!**_

_**Aly Goode**__**: I am too, and I have another one right here for you ;). Sweet funny jocks? Can I come move to YOUR school? PLEASE? ;D Yes, idiots with hot bodies are the worse kind because really what kind of insults are you going to say? "Oh hey, you're a dick with too many muscles." I honestly think they would be a little gratified to hear a girl say that (even one they didn't know), which just proves the part of them being complete idiots, ;).**_

_**oxBronwynxo**__**: OMG you're review was amazing, it really did make me LOL (if I'm going to sound like a total dork ;D). The British accent was truly awesome, and it made me update even faster. You are a funny one, Bronwyn, indeed you are. :) Really, though, thanks so much for that amazingly saucetastic (amazing new invention of a word, I know, I'm awesome ;)) review!**_

* * *

><p>Katerina stared up at her ceiling, thinking through the events that had happened earlier that evening. So many dances, so many possible suitors, it made Katerina's head swirl with just the thought. None knew of her past, of anything. The only one that Katerina even considered as a suitor however, was Mr. Trumble. He was dashing, handsome, but something was strange about him. Katerina knew she would never be in love with him, perhaps love him, but not ever in love.<p>

OoOoOoOo

"_Marriage isn't about love. It's about commitment. Are you willing to commit your life to your family; to your husband? To respect your household and never question the man that becomes your husband?" Mrs. Petrova stared at a small Katerina hard. The nine year old Katerina stared back at her Mother, confused._

"_B-but I thought that marriage was like love, like in fairytales." Katerina's eyes were watering. Her mother sighed, pushing Katerina's curly away from her face._

"_Oh dŭshterya*, moi ̆sladŭk**. It's time you know the truth. Fairytales are just fairytales. There are no princes that come sweeping in to take you off your feet. There are no handsome men with crazy amounts of money that would ever look at someone as low standing as we are. No, Katerina, fairytales are just that. Tales that one spreads to make the world seem like a better place." Katerina was staring at her mother, a horrified expression on her face._

"_B…but майка*** how can I marry someone I don't love?" Asked little Katerina. Katerina's mother stared down at her daughter, a strange expression across her face._

"_There are other things in life, little one, that are more important than love."_

OoOoOoOo

Katerina awoke suddenly, her heart racing, and her eyes sore. She'd been crying in her sleep. Sitting up slowly, Katerina blinked, trying to brush away the sore affect the salty tears had given her eyes. "Stop that, Katerina. They've given you away. You're no longer a Petrova, and you never will be again," Katerina scolded herself harshly, and it helped. Some more tears came, and helped the dry ache that had settled over them. Katerina blinked them back down, and got dressed slowly. Time for her chores, which actually weren't really a lot. All she had to do was sweep and mop the floors, clean the basement (her least favorite job), and dust off the cabinets. Sometimes Mrs. Levski needed her to do something more, and Katerina really didn't mind. To be staying here for free was a gift in itself.

"Good morning, Ms. Katerina," Mr. Levski greeted her as he sipped his tea. Katerina nodded and did a small curtsey as she walked by.

"Good morning Mr. Levski. I trust you slept well?"

"Oh did I ever," he grinned at her, and Katerina smiled back. The likeliness between Mr. Levski and Mr. Petrova had faded away after a few fortnights of staying in the same dwelling. Where they might have the same eyes, Mr. Levski's was full of warmth and interest, while Katerina's father's was full of disdain. Where they might have the same lips, Mr. Levski's was always smiling, whether it be a secret smile, or an open one, while Mr. Petrova's was either in a frown, a greedy smile, or a thin line, and so on and so forth. However, there was something about Mr. Levski that still did slightly unsettle Katerina, however she knew not what it was. He was kind, generous, considerate, warm, and treated her like a long lost daughter. But something was different about him, and Katerina didn't know if that was good or bad.

"Ah, Mrs. Levski! Good morning, my dear," Mr. Levski smiled affectionately at his wife, and she offered a strange smile back. Katerina frowned, studying her. Mrs. Levski's stomach had been growing little by little everyday, and she ate twice as much as she used to. There was definitely a suspicion that she was pregnant. However, instead of being overjoyed by the news, Mrs. Levski seemed more tired and run down.

"Morning," she said softly, sitting down in her chair lightly. Katerina looked at Mr. Levski, who was frowning in concern. She quickly left to go to the basement, letting the married couple talk about whatever it was they wished to speak of. As Katerina swept the floors and dusted off the cask, she thought. Why was it that Mrs. Levski was in such a horrid mood? She had been snapping of the late, and then quickly apologizing after, which was something Katerina had been used to with her Mother, but she hadn't known it was in Mrs. Levski's personality to do something so brash. Was that why Mr. Levski was worried? Katerina hummed quietly to herself as she cleaned, when a small noise behind her made her gasp slightly and turn, a hiccup stuck in her throat. There was no one there, only the shadows dancing with the flicking candle light.

"H-hello?" Katerina stuttered, blinking. A soft breeze blew through Katerina's curls, and she hugged herself, rubbing her arms. As she quickly finished her cleaning, she hurried back upstairs, ignoring the eerie feeling the basement still gave her. She ran into Mrs. Levski, blinking as she leaned backwards, arms flailing and cleaning materials scattering everywhere as she started to fall down the stairs. Mrs. Levski reached out quickly and grabbed Katerina, and with shocking strength, pulled her back up the stairs. Katerina stumbled, falling onto her knees in front of the petite woman.

"You ought to be more careful," Mrs. Levski chided tightly, though not unkindly, eyes darting back and forth.

"But how…?"

"All in good time, my dear, all in good time," Mrs. Levski answered, and Katerina stared after the woman she barely knew, but yet seemed to trust, in confusion. She slowly picked up the cleaning supplies, thinking about how this all added onto Mrs. Levski's mysterious ways.

OoOoOoOo

"Ms. Katerina, are you almost done in there?" One of the servants asked.

"Yes, almost thank you," Katerina called back, to the maid she thought the name was Mae. As Katerina pulled her dress down over her body, she exited the bathroom, her gown as extravagant as ever.

"My, that is a _lovely_ dress, Ms. Katerina," Mae breathed, smiling. Katerina grinned back.

"Yes, I think so," she agreed, turning so the maid could tie her. It was long a flowing, looking almost like water, all the way down just covering Katerina's white dance shoes. Her dress was light green and cream colored, ruffles seen in many places, and fell down to her shoes.

"You will be the eye of every man tonight," the servant praised her, and Katerina smiled coyly at the mirror. Her confidence had sky rocketed ever since she met Trevor. He made her feel like her old self: careless, fun, and full of spirit. Yet Katerina knew that she still had an edge.

"Thank you. You are dismissed," Katerina waved off the girl, and she scurried away. Katerina slowly put in her earrings, thinking. Tonight, she would find the man of her dreams; she was sure of it. Well, Trevor had told her, with a wicked grin, but Katerina thought so for herself. After all, it _was_ a private ball full of rich, single men looking for a woman to bare them an heir, which she had proven more than capable of doing.

"Tonight…is going to be magic," she told herself softly, walking towards the door and grabbing her shawl. "Tonight, I'm going to fall in love."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, so apparently I'm not allowed to paste sites at the bottom of my updates? So, if you still really want to go see the pictures, go to my homepage, and click on the first site you see. Then you'll reach my webpage, and on the side, you'll see labels such as: Home, Blog, Gallery, About Me, Links, and Guestbook. You then click on Gallery, and after that opens up, click on the album! Sorry, I wish I could've pasted it here...hope it wasn't too problematic! <strong>_

_**Oh...and PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everybody! I actually managed to update. I know it's short, and for that I'm sorry. I just seem to have super short chapters now I guess, in order for me to be updating as fast as I can. SORRY! Anyways, so please review, I've been kind of sad with how many reviews I've been getting per chapter. ONLY 2? COME ON! ;) You know I'm just being obnoxious, but please, if you could review, that would make my life a hell of a lot better. Also, I have HOMECOMING coming up…it's the first official dance really I've ever had and I'm really kind of super excited for it. That was kind of an inspiration for the 'flirty intense' feel I was going for in this chapter. Let me know what you all think!**

_REVIEW TIMEE :_

Aly Goode: You asked and so you shall recieve. If you remember what you reviewed for my last chapter, you know what that means ;D. Haha, anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and let me know if you liked it!

MusicFlowsWithin: Can I just say: SWEET NAMEEE BABE! Hahaha that's kind of my life right there. The music flows within…very poetic I daresay. Okay, so onto your actual review. Thanks so much! It's always awesome to get someone new reading my story, it makes me feel loved3 hahaha and my story too of course. So hopefully this chapter is up to your expectations!

* * *

><p>"Hello," a voice greeted Katerina. She whirled around, then sighed in relief, and also disappointment, when she recognized Trevor. He was dressed up handsomely, and his eyes were gleaming blue.<p>

"Oh, Trevor, it's you," Katerina put a hand to her pounding heart, a small smile breaking across her beautiful face.

"You're beautiful, Katerina," Trevor stared at her, transfixed. Katerina looked down, a small blush rising to her cheeks. Even if she wasn't in love with Trevor, and didn't seem him _at all_ in that way, he was very handsome, and still very much a man.

"Why, Trevor, you spoil me as always." Trevor flashed a smile and offered his arm, leading her towards the fireplace.

"A woman like you needs to be spoiled, Katerina," he said this so lowly, Katerina was sure she hadn't heard it. A young woman met Katerina at the fireplace, and she smiled.

"Mr. Trumbling! How wonderful it is to see you again," the woman greeted Trevor, eyes shining. Katerina looked her over with a smirk on the inside. From the ring on her finger, she seemed to be married, or at least engaged, yet she was simpering up at Trevor. Trevor, however, was looking rather disinterested, yet amused.

"Why hello, Mrs. Osmer. How are you this evening?"

"Oh, even better now that you're here. I had no idea that Elijah invited you. Or was it Niklaus?" The woman blinked up at him under her eyes lashes, yet to even acknowledge the other woman in her presence.

"Yes, well, that's wonderful. Mrs. Osmer, if I may present, Lady Katerina. She's a new addition to our dreadful town. I'm sure you two will become the best of friends, yes?" Katerina shot Trevor a glare, and he smiled back prettily. She curtsied toward the other woman, who bowed her head back, a smile not on her face.

"Oh. Wonderful," Mrs. Osmer stated in a voice that said something else entirely.

"Excellent. If you'll excuse me?" Trevor walked away, after resting an arm on Katerina's, and she was left alone with this new, unfriendly woman.

"Are you recently married?" Katerina asked, not smiling. The woman upturned her nose.

"No. I've been married for over two years now. We have just had our first child." Katerina's eyebrows went up without her meaning to.

"Oh," was all she said however. The woman squinted at Katerina, her slight frown turning into a thin line.

"Oh?"

"Yes, oh," Katerina shot back, annoyed. This woman was beyond unpleasant, and a heavy flirt at that. This must have been the reason she was alone by the fireplace. Her husband, though rich, must have been not very good looking and therefore fell for her flirtatious charms, when no other did.

"Listen-" The woman's eyes widened, and she snapped her mouth shut. Katerina looked at her, annoyed, when a light touch on her arm made her forget her horrid mood.

"My dear," Trevor murmured, and Katerina turned, a smile on her lips, staring at a very good looking man. He stared back, almost as if in a trance.

"Hello," she smiled at him, and he took a deep breath, his broad chest filling. His hair was a dark brown and fell in curls down to his shoulders, his eyes a dark brown as well.

"Forgive me you remind me of someone," Elijah breathed. Katerina looked at him curiously.

"Katerina, may I introduce the Lord Elijah," Trevor introduced them. Katerina cocked her head to the side an awed and scared look in her eyes, looking at him. Elijah offered her his hand, and looking at it, then at him, she put hers in it.

"Pleasure my lord," she managed to choke out. Elijah instantly brought her hand to his lips as she rose.

"Pleasure's mine," he kissed her knuckles, staring deep into her eyes, as he finished, "Katerina." She followed those lips that had just brushed her skin, with interest, and her breath caught.

"Right. So I shall let you two speak. I have other business to attend to," Trevor stuttered, smiling his apologies at Katerina, who did not bother to even send him a glance. He hurried off, and Elijah seemed to relax slightly, a charming smile back on his face as he returned his full attention to Katerina.

"Ms. Katerina of…?"

"Bulgaria," Katerina murmured, a grace of a smile hinting her pretty lips. It wouldn't hurt to tell him the truth, right? Father or Mother would never find out.

"Ah, and that is where the wonderful accent is from," Elijah smiled as if this cleared everything up. Katerina giggled, and he offered his arm to her. She took it, and they walked away, leaving Mrs. Osmer in the dust.

"So where is this mysterious host I have heard so much about?" Katerina asked, trying to make conversation, as her eyes passed around the room, trying not to appear too interested in Elijah. After all, he was the first gentleman Trevor had introduced her to since she had met him.

"Fashionably late," Elijah replied, taking a drink off a nearby passing platter, "he likes to make an entrance." Katerina looked at him, interested. A tone passed through his words, one she was used to hearing, but had yet to hear it here.

"Here he is," Elijah put out his hand in demonstration, and Katerina turned, seeing a figure come down the stairs. He passed through the crowd, and Katerina tried to catch his eye as he seemed to be making his way over, greeting everyone. Katerina was practically leaning around someone in front of her to see this mysterious host. She rested back on her heels as the crowd parted for him to come through, and Katerina locked eyes with his. He was handsome, in an aristocrat sort of way. He had high cheekbones, pale blue eyes, and long blonde hair that was swept back fashionably.

"Katerina," Elijah said, as the mysterious host drew near, "may I introduce to you, the Lord Niklaus. Katerina, without breaking eye contact, curtsied, and Niklaus seemed to smirk. He took her hand and kissed it gently, then slowly let it down.

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me," he said, looking deep into her eyes, his mouth set into a smug, charming smile, "Please, call me Klaus."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! OMG SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING. You can thank SeleneD for this amazingly fast update. Oh, and my brand new spankin' smexy laptop! :D hahaha, yeah it was my birthday the other day and I got a new laptop. SO HAPPY! And you all should be too, because now I can update more, when I'm not reading or doing homework...*cough* xD

So, anyways, thank you SeleneD, and here's your chapter! Oh yeah, and shoutouts for you all!

AlyGoode: Thank you for reviewing! Your review was first, so therefore your shoutout was the first one I did!(: I plan on reading your story, I just haven't gotten around to it yet, and for that I'm really really sorry! But I promise you I shall one day, and I will review too ;)

MusicFlowsWithin: Yeah, it totally is poetic xD haha the only thing Shelbator rhymes with is maybe dinosaur? Which as awesome as it is, I didn't even think about doing ShelbatortheDinosaur as my username, which woulda been AMAZING. Haha, anyways, your welcome for the shoutout, and I went back to episode 20 from season 2 like, a hundred times, just so I could get it next to perfect, so thanks for noticing! Hope to read your review in the future! -xoxo ShelbatortheDinosaur

SleneD: ! Hahaha, your message made me update and I'm so glad you did. I hope this chapter goes up to your standards, and again: THANK YOU! :D

loveyouforever101: Okay, since you reviewed twice, I'll have two sections for you!

1) Yeah, she could be preggooo but we'll just have to wait and see what happens now won't we? ;)

2) Yes, Klaus is infamous for his flirting skills. So in this chapter I tried to hype it up a notch xD. I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

><p>Katerina kept her eyes trained on Klaus' as he smiled, backing up a small step to let them have the proper distance apart.<p>

"Where've you come, Katerina?" He asked, as Elijah took a sip of his drink. Katerina felt both men's eyes on her, and she swallowed. Katerina did not wish to tell him her past, that she was already spoiled goods, that her family had disowned her because of it.

"I am new to town…my lord," she felt herself relax slightly. This would do.

"Katerina is from Bulgaria," Elijah put it, moving his gaze from Katerina to Klaus. Katerina felt a tug of annoyance, but let it slide. He knew nothing of her past, and she did not tell him to keep her past a secret. Klaus stared at Katerina, a smile tugging his lips.

"Zdravei*, Katerina," Klaus said, and Katerina gasped slightly, the familiar language pulling her, and she smiled.

"Very good!" She exclaimed, looking over at Elijah, who smiled a charming smile back at her. She returned his gaze to Klaus, an impressed smile still lingering on her face. Klaus smiled at her, before turning to Elijah.

"Do you mind, Brother?" Klaus asked, looking at Elijah. Elijah looked up, interested. Katerina held back the little shock she felt. Even though the two men in front of her looked nothing alike, she'd known that they were related, somehow. Maybe it was the bond between them, or perhaps it was just an instinct. "I would like to have a moment alone with her."

Elijah stared at him, an unreadable expression on his face, before saying, "No not at all, happy birthday, Brother." Elijah almost sounded sarcastic now, but Katerina paid no attention. _Let him be jealous_, she thought, smiling to herself. After all, having two handsome, rich young men showing interest would be quite entertaining, and even scandalous if they were brothers.

"I do hope my brother didn't dull you," Klaus said, and Katerina watched him, transfixed. He really was a gorgeous man.

"Oh, no, not at all. He was very entertaining, I daresay," Katerina replied, smiling up at him. Good, let him know he's not the only one. Klaus' eye narrowed, but his pleasant expression remained there.

"Oh really now? What did my brother do, to make your evening so entertaining thus far?" Katerina bit her lip, hoping to look coy instead of panicked. Now she'd done it. What was she to say? Then it hit her.

"Oh, he just saved me from a wretchedly dull and tedious conversation." Klaus' eyes sparked, and he smiled crookedly. It caught her breath.

"Truly?"

"Yes. I must say, my lord, you do not have good taste in whom you acquaint yourself with," Katerina instantly bit her tongue, tasting blood. She was a blasted idiot. Why ever would she say such a stupid thing? Now he was going to be insulted and shun her from society, Mrs. Levski and Mr. Levski would find out and make Katerina move, or worse, and everything she had built for herself would come crumbling down. Blast, blast, blast it all!

To Katerina's great surprise, however, Klaus burst out laughing. Katerina smiled nervously, glancing around, and a few people seemed to be eavesdropping, but other than that no one really seemed to notice or care. Elijah was across the room now, watching them with interest, and Katerina looked at him surprised he was so open about his own eavesdropping. To her great astonishment, Elijah winked and turned, talking to some partygoer.

"My, you are quite something, aren't you?" Klaus said, drawing Katerina's attention back towards him. Katerina winced, an apologetic smile on her lips.

"I did not mean to offend you, my lord."

"You did not, hmm? Well, lucky for you, Ms. Katerina, I am far from offended. In fact, I do believe that was perhaps one of the funniest things I have heard in a while. Especially considering I was not the one to invite all these people, and instead it was everyone else who planned the party. I am merely the victim here, surrounded by all these people I barely know." Klaus' face was flirting, his eyes alight and his mouth twisted into a smile.

"Oh, you poor thing. Whatever shall you do?" Katerina asked, playing along. Klaus sighed, shrugging his shoulders as if to ease a burden.

"What I am supposed to do. Smile and look pretty, greet all of the people here, make small conversations, and then escort them all to the door."

"Oh, what a tedious task you have. To be showered by compliments and flattery, to be so loved, it really must be terrible," Katerina agreed, a laugh in her voice. Klaus' face turned serious, and he leaned into Katerina a small bit, his eyes shadowed.

"Is being loved for your wealth and power still being loved, Ms. Katerina?" He asked, and Katerina swallowed. Klaus seemed to notice her uneasiness and leaned back, a smile brightening his face once more. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you. Here, let us talk about something else." Katerina stared at him, the joking nature gone.

"To love someone for wealth and power is better than having no one love you at all," Katerina told him, and he raised an eyebrow back.

"Do not be so sure, Ms. Katerina," Klaus replied, looking at her. Katerina felt a prickling feeling shift inside her, as Klaus smiled. Her heart beat a bit faster, and she felt her hands sweat a tiny bit.

"How old are you turning, my lord?" Katerina questioned, and silently chided herself. One should not ask such prying questions, especially not a low woman to a lord. Klaus seemed to find this funny however, and chuckled lowly.

"Far too old, yet far too young, Ms. Katerina," he answered, and Katerina cocked her head to the side, but before she could ask anything, she noticed Trevor behind Klaus, staring at her intensely. She frowned slightly, trying to understand his expression. There seemed to be too many emotions on his face for her to choose what one was.

Klaus turned around, looking to see what she was staring at. Katerina saw Klaus' jaw tighten, and saw Trevor turn pale. He quickly turned and walked away, and Klaus sighed, turning back toward her. He smiled at her slowly, and Katerina smiled back a little as well.

"There are some people in this world that just don't understand," he told her, and Katerina's eyebrows frowned in confusion.

"Whatever do you mean-"she was cut off by a woman walking up to them, shockingly pretty. She had pale skin, an obvious sign of wealth, dark eyes, and light brown hair, twisted back with little clips. She smiled at Klaus, and curtsied at Katerina. Klaus looked annoyed as Katerina curtsied back.

"My lord, the…people are leaving," she paused before she said people, as if she'd wanted to say something else. Klaus looked annoyed and nodded, and the woman curtsied again and left. It wasn't until then that Katerina noticed the odd dress she was wearing; one of a servant. This meant Klaus kept non-black servants, for whatever reason.

"Alas, it appears I must bid you ado. Duty calls and all," he said, and Katerina smiled slightly.

"Ah, yes. The horrors of being an excellent host. Happy birthday, Lord Klaus," Katerina said, curtsying. Klaus chuckled, and bowed in return.

"I do hope to see you again. I'm sure either Elijah or Mr. Trumbling will keep you company while I bid my horrifying guests good bye," he joked, and Klaus was gone, just like that. Katerina stared at the spot he was just at, before sighing and leaning against the wall in exhaustion. The game of catching a husband, though highly fun and addicting, was just as exhausting.

"Drink, miss?" a nearby servant asked. Katerina took a glass, and a small sip out of it.

"This is going to be an interesting year," she predicted to herself.

* * *

><p>*Zdravei (pronounced STRA-FAY) is Bulgarian for 'hello'.<p>

Please review guys!3


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my dears! I'm so good to you, I updated quickly! Thanks to Columbus weekend, haha. Anyways, this chapter is kind of nuts, and I hope you like it! Only the best for my readers ;)**

*****IT GETS GRAPHIC IN THE SECOND PART SO BEWARE*** - however you should read the second part because if you don't you're going to miss some pretty crazy shiznats!**

**lols, okay so shoutout time! (even though some of you didn't review because you didn't have enough time I'm sorry! :P)**

**SleneD: woot another chapter too boot! :) I hope you like this one and I know it doesn't really have any Klaus and Katerina action but I'll make sure next one does! :D Thank you for reviewing!**

**MusicFlowsWithin: HOLY CRAP I LOVE YOU. Hahaha your amazing poem, song, thing, whatever you wanna call it, made my night. In fact I was skyping with my friend who has an account (loveyouforever101 if you wanna check her out ;)) and when I was reading my reviews I flipped. It was amazing, and I love you, and that totally made me write this really quick so I could just review YOUR review. Haha, anyways, I just wanted you to know that you're kind of amazing, and one of my favorites! (Not that I have favorites...PHSAWWW) Haha here's another chapter for ya and I hope you like!**

**loveyouforever101: hey you! haha yeah here's another chapter and I hope you like it because you're always fun to read the reviews to and I know you kind of knew what was going on, but here's the actualy thingg! haha love you girl(:**

* * *

><p>"Katerina, my dear, could you help me for a moment?" asked Mrs. Levski from the other room. Katerina looked up, surprised, and closed her eyes, blinking away the cold soreness.<p>

"Coming!" she called quickly, and got up, reaching for her robe. It was midafternoon, yet Katerina, for whatever urge, did not feel fit to clean the house. In fact, she felt the exact opposite, though she was sure she was not sick. Laziness does not get you anywhere in life, she remembered her mother saying. Katerina hurried out of the room, down the hall, and peered into Mr. and Mrs. Levski's room. She gasped at what she saw.

Mrs. Levski was up and moving around, her stomach huge and full. Katerina was sure just the other day it hadn't been this large. Yet Mrs. Levski was hurrying around the room like a mad woman, not even pausing when she almost fell.

"Mrs. Levski!" cried Katerina, rushing to her side, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh!" Mrs. Levski stopped, and where she had just been next to Katerina, she was now across the room, her hand on her heart in a startled appearance.

"Katerina! Oh my, what a fright you gave me!" Mrs. Levski scolded gently. Katerina curtsied, a confused expression on her face.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you called me to your side…" Katerina trailed of when she saw the pale look on Mrs. Levski's face.

"I don't recall doing that," Mrs. Levski replied weakly, her eyes losing their fervor from before and instead turning a dull green blue. Katerina, nervous, gently tugged Mrs. Levski to her bed. Mrs. Levski sat down gently.

"Would it be alright if I shared something private and personal with you, Katerina? We've grown quite close since your stay, and I'm scared; I don't know what to do!" Mrs. Levski looked close to tears. Katerina looked at her and nodded slowly, getting up and closing the window curtains and door.

"Go on," Katerina encouraged, sitting back down next to Mrs. Levski, holding her hand. Mrs. Levski took a deep shuddering breath.

"Well, I suppose you already know I am with child. Maybe more than one, the doctor said," Mrs. Levski said, and Katerina's eyes widened. To experience that pain more than once would be horrible; she shuddered at the thought. Mrs. Levski continued on, "This isn't the first time I have been with child. There have been…other times. However each time I lost each one," Mrs. Levski burst out sobbing, holding her face in her hands. Katerina, without thinking, reached over and rubbed Mrs. Levski's back.

"How long ago was this?" Katerina questioned. Mrs. Levski wiped her eyes, looking at Katerina.

"The last time I was with child? I believe two years ago. I'm so scared, Katerina. This is the farthest along I've ever been, and the doctor said I'm doing alright, but I could be better. The baby, or babies, I don't think I can lose them this time. I think it would hurt too much. The doctor said if I lose them I will have to give birth to them anyway because I am so far along. Also-" Mrs. Levski cut herself off, biting her lip. Katerina, still rubbing her back, looked into Mrs. Levski's eyes.

"You can tell me anything, Mrs. Levski. I promise I won't speak a word of it to anyone. No one will ever know unless you tell them, you can count on me," Katerina swore, and that seemed to help. Mrs. Levski's shoulders dropped in defeat, and she leaned against Katerina.

"I've been having these horrifying dreams. One of the recurring dreams I have is while I'm giving birth, I have two babies. The first one is a beautiful baby girl, light blonde hair and big green eyes, though she's very tiny. I'm exhausted, but everyone is telling me to keep going, so I do. The second comes, he is small too. He has blonde hair, and brown eyes, exactly like Mr. Levski's. I am so weak, I don't think I can do the last. But I find I don't have to, because a feel a terrible pain coming from my stomach, much worse than ever before. I scream loud, red and black dots covering my vision, and something erupts from my stomach. Then darkness over takes me, and I can't do anything else." Mrs. Levski looked up at Katerina, her eyes red and swollen, her nose a soft pink. Katerina was breathing heavily, imagining everything her friend had just said.

"Did you tell anyone else about these dreams?" she asked. Mrs. Levski nodded, a few tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Yes. I told Mr. Levski, and he told the doctor because he was worried. The doctor said it was because I was stressed over the baby, or babies. I'm just so tired, Katerina. I don't know what to do." Mrs. Levski shuddered violently.

"Shh, calm down, this won't help your babies," Katerina soothed, and Mrs. Levski struggled to pull herself together.

"You're right, of course. I'm just so confused-"

"Hush, I know. Listen to me, Mrs. Levski," Katerina looked straight into Mrs. Levski's eyes. "You and your babies will be fine. They will be beautiful and healthy. Mr. Levski will be extremely happy, and so will you. I will help you take care of them," Katerina said, sounding a lot surer than she felt. Mrs. Levski smiled softly at Katerina.

"You're a better friend than you are a liar, Ms. Pierce," she said, and Katerina felt Mrs. Levski's breathing even out. Katerina sighed out, getting up and leaning Mrs. Levski's head back on her bed. Katerina slowly lifted the woman's feet and turned her on her bed, before resting a pillow under Mrs. Levski's head.

"There," Katerina smiled softly, locking away the information Mrs. Levski had just shared with her, and shutting the door behind her as she left Mrs. Levski's room.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Blast it all," Elijah swore, walking out in the courtyard of the grand palace Klaus just _had_ to have. He still couldn't believe that Klaus had ordered him to go meet a werewolf in the midst of night. And the location! Why on earth would Klaus pick such a barren location was a mystery to Elijah. No matter how powerful this werewolf may be, it was no match for an original vampire such as himself. No, not unless it had the weapon, which was currently in Klaus' hands, which Elijah, not an idiot, had made Klaus show him before leaving the warm house.

"It's bloody cold out," Elijah noted, annoyed. Not that he wouldn't do anything for Klaus. He really did love his brother, but to be such a pest that he only mentioned this a moment before he was supposed to leave was beyond unfortunate. Elijah really had been hoping to drink blood before he slept. "Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to go hunting after this unfortunate meeting," Elijah reasoned. He had no idea who this bloody werewolf was anyway. How was he to know? Klaus was really the only one to know, after all he was both.

Elijah cut through some overgrown grass, using his vampire speed, and was soon at the place Klaus had directed him to; the very middle of their woods. _Wonderful_, Elijah thought to himself, annoyed. He then wondered why he was so pissed off. Was it really just because Klaus had sent him out here to talk with one of their enemies? Or was it because of the _girl_. Katerina, Elijah recalled, the name a sweet ring in his mind. Why was he so attracted to her? She looked the same as Charlotte had, in fact they looked exactly alike.

"Ah, so this is who Klaus sent to meet me. His full blooded vampirific brother," a voice said from nearby. It was unfamiliar as it was familiar.

"Vampirific? I do believe that is a new one I had yet to hear before this meeting," Elijah called out, turning his head slowly around, looking for where the voice had come from.

"Yes, it was my own creation," the werewolf agreed, somewhere to Elijah's right.

"Why don't you step into the light? I really do love to see who it is I am speaking to," Elijah said, getting annoyed, but keeping pleasantries on the outside. After all, if he did indeed piss off this werewolf it could kill his servants, and Klaus wouldn't want that; especially for what he had in mind for this werewolf. _You are far more important than you can imagine_, Elijah thought to the wolf.

"As you wish, your highness," the wolf sounded sarcastic as it said this, but it did indeed step into the light. Elijah turned, and was stunned by who he saw. Not expected, not at all.

"Ah, hello there Mr. Jakes," Elijah greeted the handsome man before him. Mr. Jakes nodded back once.

"Hello Elijah," he replied.

"I assume you know why I am here?" Elijah questioned, crossing his arms. Mr. Jake smiled, his teeth sharp.

"Yes, yes I do in fact. Klaus was kind enough to inform me," he told Elijah.

"Good. So, the question here is, how many other werewolves are in town?" Elijah asked, looking at him.

"My wife and I is all," he answered.

"You're lying," Elijah accused, getting close to the werewolf. Mr. Jakes glared balefully at Elijah.

"Just because I can't kill you, bloodsucker, doesn't mean I can't hurt you," the werewolf warned.

"Oh lovely, so we are going to do this the hard way are we?" Elijah said, clapping his hands in glee. "I do love torturing werewolves." Mr. Jakes growled, his pupils going huge and yellow. Elijah looked up, noticing the moon was almost full.

"As you can see, my transformation is coming soon. And you better run, vampire, or else you're going to be dead," said Mr. Jakes, laughing manically.

"Uh huh, okay. But you didn't answer my question, Mr. Jakes. What other werewolves are in town." It wasn't a question this time, and Mr. Jakes knew it. He growled, snapping his teeth, before howling in pain.

"Ah, we are going to be difficult, hmm?" Elijah pulled out his wolfs bane, crunching it in his fingers. The wolf/human's nose and ears twitched, and it howled in pain. Elijah knelt before the beast, and it snapped, trying to bite him. Elijah grabbed it's mouth in one hand, before sprinkling the wolfs bane in it's ear. The wolf howled in agony, and Elijah snapped it's leg.

"Again, what other werewolves are there?" Elijah asked, and the wolf glared. "Oh, I see how it is. We are going to play tough guy are we?" Elijah grinned wickedly. "You don't even know what you've started, do you Mr. Jakes?" The wolf growled, then winced as it's leg healed. Elijah broke it's other leg, hearing the satisfying snap, and the wolf's cry of pain. "This is going to be a long night for you, Mr. Jakes," Elijah said conversationally, snapping his other three legs and stepping on his tail. The wolf howled and whimpered in pain, and that's when Elijah understood the location that Klaus had chosen. Far away from town, so Elijah could have his way with Mr. Jakes. Elijah felt the loyalty and love for his brother grow.

"Ah, Klaus, how you know so much," Elijah grinned, and Mr. Jakes growled/whimpered at him. Elijah looked down at him distractedly.

"Are we ready to talk yet?" He questioned, and the wolf bark-growled at him. "That is what I like to hear," Elijah applied more pressure, just to be sure Mr. Jakes knew who was in charge, before stepping off him and standing in front of the wolf, his arms crossed.

"Mr. Levski," The wolf managed a guttural gasp. Elijah nodded, smiling.

"Thank you, you are dismissed," Elijah said, walking away. He felt Mr. Jakes' glare hitting his back like laser beams as he disappeared in the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, the last part was in Elijah's view, which I won't do often, BTW, because it is supposed to be in Katherine's view, but I thought this would be an interesting twist! Love you guys please review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, oh my gosh, i have been updating so good... THANK YOU LAPTOP3 :) HEHE. anyways, so this chapter is kind of NUTS. Tell me what you guys thinkk3**

****IT GETS A LITTLE GRAPHIC****

**I know, you all just LOVE my graphic scenes ;) haha okay, so now for the fun part...SHOUT OUTS!**

**SleneD: That is the real question now isn't it ;). Haha, no worries, your questions will all be answered...kind of... :D BTW (that means by the way) I enjoyed your *le gasps* it made me laughh plus you were my first review haha that was purttyy special :)**

**Aly Goode: Indeed, poor Mr. Jakes. He can't help that he becomes a bad ass wolf at the full moon ;) oh and thank youu and I hope you like this one too!**

**oxBronwynxo: Holy smoke kiddo you reviewed so much...I LURVVV IT :D hahaha I was missing you, but I'm glad your back, and I shall review all of your reviews!**

**1) Yes, thank god someone ELSE noticed it. He's always like "Now Stefan, we wouldn't want you to misss out on alll the funn now would weee?" ...it's annoying as it is fun :D As for Mrs. Levski, well she's just CRAZY and I think (since you read the other chapters) you know why ;)**

**2) I'm assuming you mean you and Klaus are going to be besties hahahaha. And that would be quite an entertaining friendship I daresay ;D**

**3) Hahaha I'm glad you get it and cheerio to you!(: haha and yes, that's why Mrs. Levski has been acting quite NUTS, if I may say soo :D PLEASE DON'T DISAPPEAR AGAIN MY GOOD FOLLOWER I HAVE MISSED YOU!(:**

**MusicFlowsWithin: Ah, the one I simply love reviewing because of typing your name. You know whenever you review I always have to say it out loud? I don't know what this has to do with anything, hahaa. Anyways, onto your review(: Yes, Mr. Levski is a werewolf...that leads the question to believe...is Mrs. Levski a werewolf? Hmm *taps finger to chin* hahahaha great pun by the way, it made me LOL. Oh god I sound like my mother... "Hey Shelby, I'm so LOLing at this book, BRB!" *shudders* hahaha anyways, it was an amazingly horrific joke and I love your reviews :D**

* * *

><p>Katerina grabbed the cleaning tools sitting patiently next to the basement door for her. While she cleaned, she worried. <em>Was Mrs. Levski just having labor worries, or was it something more?<em> Katerina rubbed her eyes, noticing that she had scrubbed the floor so clean that it shined. She got back down on her hands and knees, scrubbing more furiously than ever before at the floor surrounding her one clean spot.

"Miss, are you alright?" a maid asked as she walked by, holding sheets and looking down at the guest in concern. Katerina recalled her name from a previous time.

"Yes, of course I'm fine, Natalia. Now, please, can I work in peace?" Natalie nodded once and curtsied before scuttling off. Katerina sighed, getting back to work, feeling guilty. She would have to tell Mr. Levski what an excellent job Natalia had been doing to get rid of the gross twist in her stomach. Or what that really the only reason for it to be there? What had caused her to snap at Natalia in the first place?

Pushing the thought aside, Katerina scrubbed and scrubbed, and when she finally was done, she sat back, admiring her work. The previously dull wood was now shining wherever the sun hit it, and Katerina smiled.

"That is how one does it," she smiled and started cleaning the dishes. She would do all of Mrs. Levski's normal chores along with hers; she was worried that if her friend even thought about getting out of bed she would hurt herself.

"Natalia?" Katerina called, knowing her voice would carry to the young servant. Almost instantly the young woman was at her side.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I was wondering if you could try and keep Mrs. Levski in bed for me. I'm going to be doing all these chores for her and I wouldn't want that going to waste." Natalia's big brown eyes widened, her cocoa colored skin shined with light sweat.

"What about my tasks ma'am?" she questioned.

"Do not worry about them. Just, keep inside Mrs. Levski's room and watch her for me, and you can clean in there too if you so wish, but just make sure she stays in bed." Katerina said, and Natalia nodded quickly, before turning around and marching away.

"Oh, and Natalia?" Natalia turned around expectantly.

"Do _not_ let her get up at all costs, or send you away. You may tell her I ordered you to stay there, and if she stills tries to get up or threatens to dismiss you, I shall bring it up with Mr. Levski," Katerina said, a kind smile on her face. Natalia's stressed wrinkles that Katerina hadn't even noticed on her forehead disappeared, and she smiled back.

"Yes, thank you miss," she answered, and Natalia hurried even quicker up the stairs. Katerina rubbed her eyes once more, before setting back to the task at hand.

**OoOoOoOo**

Katerina was startled from where she folded the laundry to hear Mr. Levski open the door and be greeted by another servant. In fact, all of the servants around Katerina had looked at her like she was nuts, which she probably was at this point, and stayed as far away from her as possible, unless beckoned.

"Mr. Levski, I must speak with you," Katerina said, and Mr. Levski smiled, looking extremely tired.

"Yes, of course," he answered, and Katerina followed him into the dining room, before sitting down in the chair across from him. "What is it, Ms. Katerina?" He asked.

"I spoke with Mrs. Levski this afternoon," Katerina started carefully, watching Mr. Levski's face. He nodded; a cue for her to go on. "She told me about her dreams. Mr. Levski, she seemed really upset and that can't be good for her unborn children, or her."

"How did you know she was having more than one child?" Mr. Levski questioned, white. Katerina frowned, confused.

"She told me…" Mr. Levski let out a _whoosh_ of air and the color returned to his cheeks. His beefy hand slicked back his hair, and he smiled.

"Right, of course. Silly me," he joked, a little shaky. Katerina frowned, cocking her head to the side before shaking her head and getting back to the point.

"Look, Mr. Levski, she seemed really weak today. She wasn't remembering some of things she did, and after she explained to me what has been happening to her, she fell asleep. I laid her down, and she seemed to be just sleeping it off, but I sent Natalia to go upstairs and stay with her to make sure she stays in bed, even if she wakes up, which she probably will soon." Mr. Levski was up and out of his seat, charging upstairs with uncanny speed for someone pleasantly plump. Katerina hurried after him, unsure of what she'd said that made him dash like a mad man to the room.

"HELP SOMEONE!" screamed Natalia, and Katerina's eyes widened, her heat beating faster.

"What's going on?" Katerina cried, running into the room, and going pale at what she saw. Mrs. Levski was on the bed, water and blood mixing on the sheets.

"Bless me, Mary of Joseph," the young woman cried, making the cross in front of her. Mr. Levski seemed to growl as he spoke, its deep rumble scary and threatening.

"Go get the doctor from town." Natalia's eyes widened and she screamed, running from the room, and Katerina heard the bang echo from the front door slamming shut.

Mrs. Levski's breathing was shallow and heavy, and Katerina went around the bedside to hold her hand. Her face was pale and sweaty, and she looked sickly. Katerina inhaled sharply and let her squeeze her hand.

"When was she due to have them?"

"Not until another two fortnights at least the doctor said," replied Mr. Levski, his face contorted into an immensely worried expression. Katerina smoothed back Mrs. Levski's hair, humming to her.

"The babies will be coming soon. Someone should be here to deliver them," Katerina told Mr. Levski, both of them knowing Natalia had indeed not gone to the doctor's office.

"I'm not sure I can…" Mr. Levski stuttered, looking at her pleadingly, his eyes scared.

"Alright. Just be there for her. And make sure you tell her to push, this is going to be extremely painful."

"Right," Mr. Levski agreed, and he reached out, holding her hand and she clutched it with both of her tiny ones. Katerina, seeing there was just enough room at the end of the bed, sat down at lifted up her skirts, bringing down the soaked underpants. Blood seemed to stream down onto the white sheets once it was off and Katerina took a shuddering breath. She'd never been woozy, but this was going to be a whole other experience from the everyday cut and bruise.

"I think I can see a head!" Katerina cried after maybe 45 more minutes of pushing. Mrs. Levski was panting and screaming, and Mr. Levski was looking like _he_ was the one giving birth.

"Come on love, just a bit more. The first ones almost out!" Mr. Levski encouraged over her cries. The full head was emerging now, and Katerina cupped its head, looking down at the tiny bloody mess.

A maid standing next to her held towels in one arm and scissors in the other. Katerina stared at it, the small thing so tiny it looked like it was going to break, but boy did it scream. It was louder than its mother. With a final scream and push, the baby came out. Its screams pierced the air loud, and Katerina immediately grabbed the scissors, cutting the umbilical cord and wrapping it in a soft towel. It screamed and yelled, and Katerina rubbed it trying to get off all the blood. She opened the blanket up once more, looking for the gender.

"It's a girl," Katerina said, feeling a tad ill. Wasn't that was Mrs. Levski had first dreamed about in her nightmare? Mr. Levski, even if he did realize this, made no comment towards it and his face burst with relief and pride.

"My dear, it's a girl."

"Philippa," she whispered, and then yelped in pain. Philippa, eyes still closed, mouth still open and screaming, was handed from Katerina to Mr. Levski, who cradled her in the crook of one arm, before reaching out his other hand and taking his wife's.

"There's still one more," I told Mr. Levski. He nodded, and Mrs. Levski screeched. Philippa cried too, and the head abruptly emerged. Blood spilled over Katerina's hands, and even she, with almost no experience, knew she shouldn't be losing this much blood.

"Come on, darling!" Mr. Levski encouraged, and Mrs. Levski screamed, the last push sending the baby out. Mr. Levski was the one to cut the umbilical cord this time, and Katerina dried him off with a towel as well.

"A baby boy… what shall we call you?" Mr. Levski wondered, leaning over Mrs. Levski, his face close to hers. She squinted, before smiling weakly at him.

"You name him," she whispered. Mr. Levski smiled down at her.

"I know what you want me to name him," he told her, and kissed her on the cheek, a tear glistening down his own. "His name will be Hunter. Hunter Jacob Levski and you are Philippa Elizabeth Levski. Welcome," he greeted his children, and Mrs. Levski smiled, before closing her eyes. Katerina sighed, exhausted. As she got up from the soaked and ruined bed, but suddenly the babies started crying once more, and Mrs. Levski fell asleep, tired beyond words. Mr. Levski handed one of the babies off to Katerina, before leaning down and kissing Mrs. Levski on the head. Katerina stared down and watched the baby before her slowly open up its eyes. It stayed quiet in her arms as it took in the world around her, and Katerina smiled down at little Philippa Elizabeth Levski. Her big blue eyes focused in and out on Katerina, before sneezing and starting to cry again.

"Shh," Katerina smiled softly down at the baby in her arms. It was everything like what she had lost but nothing like it at all either. Philippa cried her eyes out until she fell asleep, about five minutes later, and Katerina smiled the whole time. Mr. Levski watched her rock the baby girl, and he looked down at the baby boy in his arms.

"They're beautiful," Katerina said, smiling. Mr. Levski smiled, staring at Hunter.

"They are, aren't they? Thank you."

"Don't thank me, they're from you and Mrs. Levski," Katerina smiled as she said this, but Mr. Levski's face turned serious.

"No, not for the compliment. Thank you, Katerina Pierce. You just delivered me two healthy, beautiful children; I could not have asked you for anymore." Katerina blushed and smiled down at Philippa, sleeping in her arms.

"You both would have done the same for me," Katerina pointed out, and Mr. Levski nodded and smiled. "Here, take Philippa, I'll go get you their sleeping spaces." Katerina set Philippa down in Mr. Levski's arms and she hurried into the nursery, grabbing both light weight cribs. However as Katerina turned around, she swore she saw someone in the window, and she dropped them, surprised. Each crib hit the ground, clattering but not breaking, and she slowly walked over to the window, peering out. No one was there, of course. She was just being silly. Besides, how could they get up to a second story window?

Katerina scoffed at herself and picked up the cribs, bringing them back to Mr. Levski and putting the strange event behind her, not looking back to see a lone, pale face peering at her again through the window.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, so hi everybody! Jeez, has it been awhile. I'm so sorry :/ So this chapter is extra long, and I hope you all like it and it's the start of making up the fact that I forgot all about my poor readers! Oh gosh I feel terrible. I'm sorry guys! I won't go this long without updating again! Or at least if I do, I'll let you all know in advance, I promise! :)**

**Okay also, special shout out to ms. herondale, THANK YOU! She was the one that really reminded me, so you should all thank her ;)**

_REVIEWS!_

Aly Goode: Hey gurl hey! Long time no read huh? ;) and yes you did spell her name right haha I'm glad you're happy, but what about this chapter hmm? Care to share your opinions & deats on this one? ;D lemme know what you think girlie!

My Eiffel Tower Dreams: Oh, wow, you're making me blush XD haha I'll be sure to look at your piece and review it too, when I have the time. I'm sorry to keep you waiting this long for the newest update...HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ANYWAY. i hope you continue reading, new readers are always welcome C:

MusicFlowsWithin: YAY haha yes, it might be possible... depends on how much you love your name! haha yeah I KNOW RIGHT? oh jees...well they say that the Katerina back in the day when she was human was pretty much exactly like Elena, just with no family or friends...so I tried to put some Elena into our dear old friend ;) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA yess that is the best way to describe the ending it makes me laugh mwahahaha :) and I'm glad the chapter got you thinking!

SeleneD: YESSS THE *le gasp* haha i love your reviews they always put a smile on my face :) I can tell you're a baby person ;) heh the babies are in dis one as well so i hope you enjoy it *le hopeful gaze*

loveyouforever101: TWO REVIEWS AGAIN! AHHH! ahaha okay so for your review on CHAPTER 10: It's okay you didn't read it earlier, I know you're super busy and all :) thanks for the review though, I love it when you read my stories =3 onto review of CHAPTER 11: how in the HELL did you know I was basing it off that? Lols, you pyscic or something girl? ;P and yes you are starting to sound like your mom...Mommy *insert name* ;D it fits, yea know? haha anyways here is your update! :D

thewondermagicalme: It's cool! I'm glad you're back on board! I love having reviewers, you guys seriously make my day so much better... well maybe not flamers but ya know...okay moving on! Huzzah yes Mr. Jakes and Mr. Levski are of hte supernatural realm ~o.o~ ooOooOoOoOoo ;D and YESSS they get their twins! woohoo...well wait till you read this chapter :/... haha anyways, please review, it was awesome to hear from you again!:D

* * *

><p>Katerina watched the babies sleep, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Both Philippa and Hunter slept peacefully, soft hushes of their breath hitting the side of their cradles. They were so little, so quiet, so beautiful. Mr. and Mrs. Levski were currently out, taking a walk. Mrs. Levski had been really weak, so weak that she was sectioned off from the babies in case she passed. However suddenly today she had come out of her room, a smile lighting her face, seeming so strong. She demanded to go on a walk, and Mr. Levski reluctantly agreed.<p>

Katerina rubbed her eyes and sat down on the chair next to the babies. When they went out, Mr. Levski practically begged on his hands and knees for Katerina to watch the babies. She agreed quickly; of course she would watch them. She just hoped that they didn't wake up before the Mr. and Mrs. Levski got home. She watched as the babies slept, wondering. Why would Mrs. Levski want to go on walk? Didn't she want to stay near the babies, not leave them? Katerina instantly chided herself.

_She probably just needs fresh air. Being stuck inside that room, I know I would, _Katerina thought, shaking her head clear. In fact, Katerina was starting to think she needed a break from the Levski household. Klaus was calling on her at least four times a fortnight, however even then it was difficult for Katerina to stay inside the house. She almost never got any sleep from the babies waking up in the middle of the night, or the Mrs. Levski waking up, screaming from bad dreams, and then waking the babies up. It was constant, when one woke up so would the other. It was like they had a telepathic connection. Poor Mr. Levski was always constantly running from one room to the other, so Katerina had taken it upon herself to help him when needed.

So when Mrs. Levski has gotten up and out of her room, her face less pale than it had been, her eyes not blood shot at all, and a big smile on her face, it was hard for Mr. Levski to refuse. "But dear," he stuttered, when she she'd said she wanted to go on a walk, "what about the children?"

Mrs. Levski stared at him, confused, losing her smile, before hurriedly saying, "I trust Katerina! I'm sure they'll be safe with her!" Mr. Levski had sputtered, looking at her with astonishment, before Katerina had come into the room, pretending not have just heard that whole conversation.

"I heard my n- Mrs. Levski! You're out of bed!" Katerina grinned, faking her surprise. Mrs. Levski smiled at her oddly, like she was trying to be warm and full-hearted, but something was a tad off. But before Katerina could decipher what exactly, was off, Mrs. Levski turned back to her husband. "I'm going back to my room to get changed."

As she hurried off, Katerina looked at Mr. Levski expectantly, who winced. "Katerina, could you do my wife and me a favor? Please! It would only be for a short hour or so. Just watch the children?" Mr. Levski looked at her pleadingly, his eyes exhausted. Katerina nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes of course I will," she said, and Mr. Levski sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness, I'm not sure how I would fare without you, Ms. Katerina," Mr. Levski admitted, as he reluctantly got up to head downstairs. Katerina smiled at him kindly.

"You, would be just fine, Mr. Levski," she told him. Mr. Levski smiled back, less sure, before meeting his wife at their bedroom door.

"Thank you, Katerina!" Mrs. Levski called as she walked down the staircase, Mr. Levski behind her.

"You are quite welcome," Katerina replied, but the door had already shut. So here she was, sitting next to these children, watching over them. She had no idea why Mrs. Levski had wanted to go out and take a walk, especially this late, and she was not going to ask. These kind people had opened up their house to her, for rent free! No, she was going to stay out of Mrs. Levski's head.

Downstairs, she heard the doors open, and Katerina looked expectantly at the door, a relieved smile lighting her face. To her dismay, however, there stood a dark skinned frail young woman, her eyes huge and her breaths coming in gasps.

"Ms. Katerina?" the woman gasped out. Katerina stood and nodded, worrying her hands together.

"Yes, that's me. What is it?" Katerina wanted to know, looking down worriedly at the children. They started stirring, the noise stabbing through to their unconscious minds.

"Mr. and….Mrs. Levski…at doctors… something's seriously wrong with… Mrs. Levski… asked to stay here and care for the children. Don't leave their side," the woman relayed, before passing out from lack of breath. Katerina stared at her, eyes wide, and just after Philippa started screaming. Katerina hurriedly called the maids, who lifted the woman and took her away to the servants' chambers, and Katerina turned back towards the cribs, both babies wailing as loud as they could.

"Shh," Katerina hushed them, picking up Hunter, then Philippa. Their screams stayed just as persistent, and Katerina winced as the small sirens wailed into her ears. "You're okay babies. Everything's alright," Katerina sung, lying through her wet eyes. She couldn't take this. Two babies, no one else to help…

_Toughen up. They need you._ Katerina reminded herself, and quickly blinked away the tears, ignoring the one that managed to slip down her cheek. Philippa was the one to first stop crying so loud, her screams turning into loud hiccups and cries. Hunter followed soon after, and Katerina carefully sat down in the rocking chair.

"Please babies, go to sleep, you are fine," Katerina whispered desperately, ignoring the sinking feeling in her gut. They hiccupped softly, before lulling themselves to half closed eyes. Katerina sighed, each baby in arm, looking up toward the ceiling.

As she rocked them, Katerina let her mind go through all the possibilities that could happen. Mrs. Levski would live, come home really weak, but still live, and then Katerina would be getting sleep, and everything would go back to normal. However, Katerina was no optimist. As much as she wished this was the case, she knew it was not. After what seemed like hours of pondering all the alternatives, but was most likely not even an hour, Katerina slowly got up and set the babies back in their cribs. She smoothed Hunter's barely visible hair to the side, and sat on the bed next to them. She slowly curled up on her side, watching them sleep, their even making sleep come quick and easy to her tired body.

_Bang bang._ The noise awoke Katerina violently from her slumber, and she blinked blearily at the door. The babies remained asleep, just Philippa's little turn of the head was the only sign they had heard the noise too.

"W-who's there?" Katerina called softly, her voice thick with sleep.

"It's Helen, Miss," she heard the reply, and she quickly put the face together with one of the maids.

"Come on in," Katerina said, and the maid complied, but her face was with heavy dread.

"We have terrible news, Ms. Katerina. Mrs. Levski is…not doing well. The walk seemed to have tired her out so much that she's fallen into a deep sleep that she cannot be awoken out of. Mr. Levski refuses to leave her side. I'm afraid he's filled with terrible guilt, Miss." The maid stared at her, unsure what to do. Katerina blinked, feeling the sinking in her gut lodge itself deeper.

"Has…has he sent any word about the babies?" Katerina asked, and the maid shook her head.

"Not a word, Miss," she replied. Katerina rubbed her face, hoping to wide her exhaustion with it.

"Very well, thank you Helen." The maid nodded, curtsied, and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Katerina watched the babies for a moment more, before getting up and hurrying downstairs. Grabbing the milk from the icebox, she smelled it, before sighing in relief. _At least some things aren't going against me today_, Katerina thought, pouring the cold liquid into a clay cup. As she sipped it, Katerina thought. How was she to feed the babies when Mrs. Levski was sick? How had the maids been doing it? That's when Katerina realized, and she felt a tad sick. How were her breasts to have milk when she had no children herself?

"Helen!" Katerina called, and the maid appeared almost instantly. Katerina studied her, before asking, "Which one of the maids has been breastfeeding the children?" Helen looked at her cautiously, before taking a deep breath and answering.

"I have been, Miss."

"Do you have children at home?" She asked the young maid. Helen nodded once, a blush staining her cheeks. "Do you bring them to work?" Helen looked horrified.

"No, Miss. I would never," Helen vowed.

"It is fine, Helen. I was just wondering who took care of them while you were away." Helen looked down.

"My sister and her husband," Helen replied, and Katerina nodded.

"Thank you, Helen." Katerina smiled at her warmly, and Helen blinked back, before a shy smile ran across her lips, and she curtsied.

"It ain't a problem, Miss. I will go on and finish my chores now…the babies should need another feeding in a few hours, I will be back 'round then," Helen said, before curtsying again and leaving. Katerina fell against the counter, exhausted. She hurriedly got up and went to change, fixing her hair in a matter of minutes, and changed her gown. She studied her reflection, ignoring the fact that she had deep bruises beneath her eyes, and studied her complexion. It was flawless still, but it seemed shallow and out of color. As Katerina pinched her cheeks, she slowly lowered her hands, feeling a tad useless. What was she going to do with two twins that weren't hers?

A sudden sharp knock on the door startled Katerina so deeply she yelped. Placing a hand over her heart, in hopes to steady it, she cleared her throat and briskly walked out of the room, prepared to meet the guest. One of the maids was already opening it however, and there stood Elijah. Katerina blinked, surprised to see the familiar handsome face. It had been some fortnights since the one night at the ball. Since then she had not seen him around much.

"Elijah?" She asked, confused. Elijah stared at her, mouth tucked into a polite smile.

"Hello Ms. Katerina. May I come in?"

"Oh, um, yes of course," she stammered, nodding quickly. Elijah quickly entered the house, and the maid shut the door behind him, helping him take off his coat. "What brings you here-"

"If I may be frank, Ms. Pierce," Elijah interrupted her. Katerina blinked, surprised, before nodding slowly. "You look terrible."

"That is a wonderful way to greet a friend you haven't seen in a while," Katerina remarked dryly. Elijah winced, nodding and bowing.

"Yes, of course, I am terribly sorry. You see, I was just in town-" A sudden loud cry made Katerina jump and Elijah to raise an eyebrow.

"If you'll excuse me…" Katerina said, sashaying backwards, and then hurrying to the baby room. Philippa was there , crying loud and bound to wake any moment. In fact, he was already stirring. Katerina hurried, picking Philippa out of her small crib and rushing out back into the hall.

"Helen!" She cried, and the maid was there in a moment, easing the baby out of Katerina's arms and into her own. She quickly entered the room, nodding at Katerina, before shutting it behind her. Katerina smiled, relieved, and went to entertain her unexpected guest once again.

Elijah stared at her as Katerina entered the room. She felt uncomfortable with his probing, unflinching gaze. He was nothing like she remembered him from the ball.

"I am so sorry, my Lord. It has been quite hectic around here for these past few days," Katerina apologized, curtsying, opting for the polite outlook. When she looked from underneath her lashes, she saw Elijah and that he appeared to be hurt. However that was impossible; he was the one acting distant and cold to her, was he not?

"Yes, so I have been hearing. Mrs. Levski is in town in a deep slumber I hear, and Mr. Levski refuses to leave her side," Elijah said the statement, but in the form of a question. Katerina bent her head in acknowledgement.

"What you have heard is unfortunately true, my Lord. Excuse me for being so blunt, but why exactly have you blessed upon me your visit?" Katerina asked, a little testy. She was surprised by her anger, but then realized why she felt so betrayed. She had thought that Elijah had taken an interest in her that night, but apparently not. Despite the chemistry between them, he seemed to have played on her feelings, testing her out if you will. Katerina watched at Elijah raised an eyebrow, taking a step toward her.

"I have a proposition for you, from my brother," Elijah explained lightly, as if Katerina was a wild animal. Katerina glared back.

"Which would be…?" She waited impatiently. Elijah rolled back on his heels, looking bored.

"I don't know if you will want to hear it now, considering you are in such a horrid mood and all. Should I come by later, or maybe we could have a cup of tea?"

"My Lord, even though I am sure no one as financially secured as you are have walked through these doors, and sat on that couch, I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave if you do not say what you came here for," Katerina threatened, growing wearier by the minute. Elijah sensed the change in Katerina's attitude and slowly got up, making his way over to her. He lifted her head, staring deep into her eyes.

"Ms. Katerina Pierce. My brother, the Lord Niklaus, wishes that you would stay in one of our many guest bedrooms."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So, I UPDATED! AND THE DAY AFTER CHRISTMAS TOO! YAY! Haha, yes I know, I'm brilliant. ) So the last chapter, even though it was long, I felt like it wasn't realy going anywhere, so this one, I tried to make it a little more interesting. Next chapter will be really awesome too! (I hope xD)**

_**ONTO REVIEWING MY REVIEWS!**_

**_canadiandonutsarethesexiest: OH MY DEAR SWEET BABY JESUS I AM SO SORRY I DID NOT REVIEW YOU BEFORE! I GUESS I DIDN'T SEE YOU D: and I love your name by the way, it made me LOL. Oh god that was really dorky...ANYWAYS! I'm glad you're loving it, and I can't wait either! So here's one update to bring you closer... :)_**

**_SeleneD_:****Oh no the vampires didn't get to me it was the werewolves ;D haha that's why it was taking soo dang long. If I were a vampire I couldn't go out into the sun, remember? So therefore I would have ALL DAY to write. Not all of us have our own little Bonnie's who can just whip up some witchy voodoo and give me the ability to walk in the sun xD ...unless you were talking about them killing me...OKAY I'M READING TOO MUCH INTO THIS MOVING ON! Yes, babies are cute. Zey make me zooo appy :) hahaha ahh yes some Katerina and Elijah loveee going on there, mhm get what I'm saying aww yeahh! haha anyways, I hope you enjoy dis chapter too!**

**_Jasper and Bella:_ Why hello there obvious Twilight fan xD It's awesome to have new readers on board, and here's another update from yours truly :D**

**_MusicFlowsWithin_: Yes, but I'm still sorry it's so late DX haha, anyways, this one was pretty recent sooo YAY! :D Merry Late Christmas present! Hehe and you DO make a good Ms. Holmes, but you're just going to have to wait and see ;***

**_ms. herondale_: you are quite welcome my dear XD I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far, and I hope to review your reviews in the future! :D**

**_KreativEngel_: Your name is freaking epic. Just had to get that off my chest xD haha thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you're excited for what happens next because here it is! xD**

* * *

><p>Katerina staggered a step back, eyes wide. Had she really just heard what she thought she had? Elijah watched her, expression carefully blank, as she processed what he had just asked.<p>

"I- I can't! The babies-"

"Of course, the children will be accounted for. The Lord Niklaus is going to provide them a full time nanny; an adoptive mother of sorts. She will keep watch when Mrs. Levski gets well," Elijah explained, staring into her eyes directly. Katerina was going to say no again, when she thought. Taking care of two children, both practically newborns that were not her own, taking care of a house that was rather large and not hers, and paying the servants was a bit much. It would be so much easier to just have the load taken off her shoulders.

"I don't know…" She hesitated. Elijah watched her with keen interest. Katerina ignored him as best as she could; if she were to look into his eyes she knew she would have to say yes. "I must speak to Mr. Levski," she finally decided. Elijah nodded and bowed.

"But of course, it's only to be expected," he agreed instantly. Katerina bit her lip, thinking a little bit more.

"And I must have my own room, far away from Niklaus' as well as yours," she continued on. Elijah nodded, a small grin spreading across his face. "And no one must know that I am staying there." Elijah bowed once more.

"As you wish," he agreed. Katerina curtsied to him, a slow infectious smile spreading across her face. Or maybe it was just infectious because this was the first time she had actually smiled in days.

"When shall I go to see him?" She questioned Elijah. Elijah appeared surprised that Katerina was asking him, and he simply stared, mouth slight agape.

"Oh, uh, well, if you could I guess soon would be better. Niklaus doesn't like to be kept waiting," Elijah added dryly, a dark chuckle rising out of his chest. Katerina smiled, a tad nervously. What was he saying? Elijah seemed to realize that Katerina was left out on some private joke, because he abruptly changed the subject.

"So, how long has it been since you've strolled about town, Ms. Katerina?" He asked. Katerina blinked, thinking.

"I would say since the visit before last, when Klaus came to see me," she slowly replied, and Elijah smiled wide, perfect white teeth displayed.

"Just as I thought. Would you honor me in a stroll? Maybe we could stop in to see Mr. Levski on the way?" Elijah offered.

"Oh, I do not know…I don't wish to leave Helen too long without me, in the company of two children that are neither of ours. She shan't stay here for a long while," Katerina said, and Elijah nodded in understanding.

"Very well. What if I were to double her pay, right here right now?" He challenged. Katerina sputtered, looking at him in shock.

"I…I would not know. I should think you would have to ask her that," she stuttered. Elijah grinned, winking at Katerina as if they shared a secret.

"Oh, I don't believe that shall be a problem. Some say I have the best persuasion skills in the world," he seemed to laugh at this. Katerina unsure of what to do, slowly turned and led Elijah up the narrow staircase and down the hall.

"I am sorry for the mess, we have not cleaned upstairs today," Katerina apologized, blushing. Elijah smirked a tiny bit, before nodding at her. Katerina, taking a deep breath, opened the door. The babies were there, in Helen's arms, both wide eyed and awake. Helen stopped speaking, her face one of surprise.

"Hello, Ms. Helen is it?" Elijah immediately stepped forward. Helen bowed her head back, her cheeks taking a light pink undertone her bronze skin.

"Yes, I am. I would stand, sir, I ain't not meanin' to disrespect ya, it's just the babies just quieted down…"

"Do not worry of it at all," Elijah waved his hand, a smile still on his face. Katerina watched them with growing interest. "I have a proposition for you, Ms. Helen."

"Do ya now, sir?" She asked, curious. Elijah nodded, coming closer. Helen appeared a tad bit more uncomfortable, shying away from his closeness. Hunter gurgled and Philippa yawned.

"Yes, I do indeed. I am willing to pay you ten shillings, Ms. Helen, if you were to stay here and watch the babies while Katerina and I took a lovely stroll to see Mr. and Mrs. Levski," Elijah offered a hand full of coins to the woman. Helen was obviously shocked; her eyes were huge and her mouth was open.

"Oh, no! Sir, I ain't acceptin' no one's money. I will watch these kids for free," the woman said quickly, shaking her head side to side.

"Please, take it Helen. It's a token of thanks, and one of apology as well," Elijah replied. Katerina blinked, unsure. Had she just heard a different meaning behind those words. Helen stared up at Elijah, a terribly conflicted look on her face. She slowly rose, setting each of the babies in their cribs, and took the money, almost robotically from Elijah.

"It ain't no trouble at all, sir. Thank ya very much," she said, and Elijah bowed.  
>"No, Ms. Helen. Thank <em>you<em>."

"How did you do that?" Katerina questioned, while they walked, her white petticoat tugged tightly around her to seal her from the cold winter day.

"Do what, exactly?" Elijah inquired, looking at the trees around them.

"Make Helen take your money. She did not want to, yet she ended up taking it. How?" Katerina was curious. Elijah looked over at her, confused.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Katerina. Helen accepted my money for her child." Katerina abruptly stopped, staring at Elijah expressionlessly. "Is there a problem?" Elijah stopped as well, looking back at her curiously.

"No…none at all," Katerina replied, continuing on carefully. Elijah scrunched his eyebrows together, then continued on, seeming to brush off her odd behavior. Katerina kept her face expressionless. _How had he known that Helen had a child?_ Katerina wondered to herself.

"We should be near town by now. Do you wish to talk to Mr. Levski alone or have me with you?" Elijah asked, turning around to smile at her once more after a few minutes had gone by.

"Oh… if you wouldn't mind, I would like to talk to him alone," Katerina said softly. Elijah's eyes softened, before he shook his head and bowed once more.

"As you wish," he said, and they went on. After a little while more of silence, they reached the town. Katerina's shoulders sagged in relief, but she had no idea why. Was it because being around Elijah scared her? That was certainly possible. Secretly, Katerina knew why. However she would not admit it to herself or anyone else.

"Ah, here we are," Elijah grinned, opening the door for her. Katerina smiled back and made her way inside the office. There was a small oak desk in front her, perhaps a few meters ahead, and a few wooden chairs in the corner. Katerina stood off to the side, allowing Elijah to come inside. He strode forward and rang the small bell found on the desk, and a holler sounded from the back, behind a curtain.

"One moment please!" Elijah nodded, backing up a step to stand next to Katerina. She was unused to this closeness of him; even when they'd been walking he had not offered her his arm like a gentlemen usually did. _No you fool. It's always the suitors that offer their arm to you. Or Mr. Levski_, she scolded herself. The way her heart sped up whenever she was around Elijah, well, she was glad he wasn't on her arm. She would be surprised if she was the only that could hear the hard pounding in her chest.

"Yes, how can I help you?" A man with a white apron and round glasses came out, wiping his hands on a rag. Katerina did not want to see what he was staining it with.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could perhaps see Mr. Levski?" Katerina asked, blinking innocently up at him. The doctor started, staring at Katerina.

"Would you, by chance, be Ms. Pierce?" He asked, and Katerina nodded, a smile spreading across her face. The doctor sighed, allowing her past him, holding the curtain open.

"He'll be with her, all the way in the back, on the left."

"Thank you," Katerina curtsied and the doctor shut the curtain in response. Katerina stood, a tad miffed, before continuing down the hallway. It was pretty long, comparing to how long the store had looked from the outside.

"Mr. Levski," she said softly, opening the grey, worn curtain that blocked him and his wife from the rest of the world. And there they were.

Mrs. Levski looked terrible. Her cheeks were sunken in, her skin an ugly grey green color, and her chest shuddering and falling. Mr. Levski sat next to her, except instead of sitting, he was falling almost out of his chair, head on his wife's stomach, his hand still holding hers. Katerina blinked, looking at the scene before her. Before she could say anything however, Mr. Levski awoke, slowly, his head twitching, then slowly moving up, and a yawn erupted from his mouth. Katerina bit her lip, starting to exit out, when Mr. Levski heard the sound and immediately whipped his head in her direction, eyes blazing. When he realized it was Katerina, they turned into surprise.

"Katerina?" He asked. Katerina blinked, then stepped forward, nodding slightly.

"Yes, Mr. Levski, it's Katerina Pierce," she said softly, and Mr. Levski's face broke into a huge smile.

"My dear child, how are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" He cried, getting up and hugging Katerina. Katerina almost started crying right there and then. In fact, she had to sniff a little bit, to stop any tears brimming in her eyes to stop from toppling over.

"Are you okay? Oh, my. Please, do not cry. I am so sorry, leaving you alone in the house, with children that are not even yours no less! Oh what kind of man does that make me?" Mr. Levski rubbed his face, looking ages older than he actually was.

"Mr. Levski!" Katerina grabbed one of his hands, forcing him to take a seat. "Sir, please. Do not trouble yourself over my expense. The babies are currently home being cared for by a trustworthy servant. How is Mrs. Levski?"she asked, looking down at her friend. Mr. Levski sighed, taking his wife's hand again.

"She is sleeping. The doctor has been trying to feed her and give her water, but she won't take more than the smallest amounts. They are afraid that she cannot…keep this up much longer…" Mr. Levski hiccupped, before bursting into tears. Katerina, unsure of what to do, laid a hand on Mr. Levski broad back.

"Mr. Levski, please sir, do not lose yourself to grief. She is still here, with us. Perhaps she can hear what we are saying right now," Katerina offered, and Mr. Levski looked up at her, hopeful.

"You think so?" he asked, and Katerina smiled kindly down at him.

"It would not hurt to try talking to her like you normally did," she said. Mr. Levski took a shuddering breath, wiping his face clean with his free hand, and turned to Mrs. Levski, his face a little less hopeless.

"My dear, my love…oh where to begin. This past night and morning have been the worst I have yet to see, and I am sure the same for you." Mr. Levski stopped, unsure, looking up at Katerina for support. She nodded, touching his shoulder, and Mr. Levski continued, spilling out his guts, recounting the night's events, and then finally ending with, "My love, please, do not give up. I could not bear raising two children on my own, without you at my side…the feat would be impossible. Please do not give up. Not on me," Mr. Levski begged.

Katerina shifted, uncomfortable. How was she going to ask him now? Mr. Levski turned toward Katerina, his eyes bloodshot.

"Katerina, how have you been faring?" asked Mr. Levski, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. Katerina stared at him, unsure of what to say, when Elijah came into the room.

"Mr. Levski! How wonderful it is to see you. I stopped by your house today on a call from my brother, when I realized Katerina was home unattended! -"

"The maids were there!-"

"-So I took it upon myself to stroll with her here, and I was wondering, could Katerina perhaps stay with Klaus and I for a little bit? She seems dreadfully tired and I was just thinking that it would be a hell of a lot easier –excuse my language- for her to stay with us until everything is all straightened out." Elijah stared at Mr. Levski expectantly, a huge smile lighting up his handsome face. Katerina stared, wide eyed, looking back and forth between Mr. Levski and Elijah.

"Well…tis not a problem with me, I will make sure the babies are cared for. Tis up to Katerina I should think," Mr. Levski said, a kind smile in Katerina's direction, and turned toward Mrs. Levski again.

"Oh, really, m'Lord Elijah, do not trouble yourself on my expense. Sincerely, I really do not wish to cause any trouble between you and your brother," Katerina protested, glaring at him. She had _told_ Elijah to wait outside, that it was too personal to ask, and he had come at the upmost random and inconvenient time as well!

"Oh, please. Klaus will be more than gratified at you being there with us." Elijah's eyes twinkled in triumph, and Katerina shot him an icy look.

"Very well." Katerina conquered, and so the life at the Lord Klaus and Elijah's house began.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everybody! So, here I am, DURING MIDTERM WEEK, avoiding studying and writing to my dear readers. Oh, how I love you all so. Haha, so how is the New Year going for everyone? Enjoying it? I know I certainly am not...yet. I have a dance this coming weekend so that should spicin' things up a bit, eh? ;) haha, anyways, so here's your updates, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! ALSO! Have any of you big fans been watching Season 3? ISN'T IT CRAZY? Ahh I am such a fan girl. But this is fanfic, so I guess it's okay, right? Eh maybe not... ;) haha okay, Shelbator, signing out!

_**REVIEWING REVIEWS!:**_

__**Jasper and Bella**: Why hello again! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and here is your update you so beg me for ;-) Please review again darling! Love to hear from you!

**ms. herondale: **Merry (late) Christmas to you too, darling! I know, in most of these chapters I just imagine Elena instead of Katherine. Makes the writing a tad bit easier, because supposedly that's how innocent she was back then... :) And dear you might be right, and I guess we'll just have to wait and see if we will meet the Salvatore brothers now, won't we? ;)

**SleneD:** But making them happy is so...dull. xD I love my readers reactions when they get all worked up over something crazy! Tis amazingly entertaining to see their reactions, indeed it is. And there is no Mr. and Mrs. Levski really in this chapter because I mainly wanted to focus on Katerina. So yup, I hope you enjoy enough to review again! (Oh I also went back and fixed the mistake. Thank you so much for pointing it out! I don't have a beta so it's hard to catch these things on my own 'coz the my ideas get all jumbled up and such xD)

**MusicFlowsWithin: **Is somebody getting jealous? Haha, oh you jelly welly you :). Look, KreativAngel is just amazingly fun to type, and are you going to try and argue that canadiandonutsarethesexiest isn't an amazing name as well? Hmph, I thought so ;D No need to go cry now, keep your chin up because you know I love you too! Haha, onto the chapter! Yes, Elijah can be a pompous ass, but I daresay he is NOTHING compared to how big of an ass Stefan is being this season xD plus Damon is a total jackass and he's my favorite. Oh god I hope that doesn't start a war...ANYWAYS, you're special darling, and amazing, especially your name, and please review this chapter because reading your reviews makes my day all the better. :)

**Aly Goode: **Well, call me your fairy godmother because you wish came true! This chapter is all Katerina/Elijah, Katherina/Klaus. And as for Mrs. Levski, well, it is quite a mystery now, isn't it ;) and where would the fun be in giving it away? xD haha okay, please review darling! I hope you like this chapter!

**KreativAngel: **You're quite welcome. And I have to agree with your sister. You do seem a bit nuts ;DD but Klaus is actually an amazingly fun and entertaining character to write, because he's all sweet on the outside, but on the inside you know how cunning and wicked he is XD. So I guess I kind of see your attraction. But I love Katherina way more than Elena, no offense to Elena. Elena is such a...Bella! Ugh, ahaha okay, well I'm going to stop my rant now. Hope you like the chapter and please review again!

* * *

><p>Katerina smoothed her curls down, a soft smile tugging her lips up. Since she had been staying with Elijah and Klaus, her hair had gotten its shine back. It was again silky smooth and Katerina was thankful. She turned, looking into the mirror at herself. Her cheeks were once more rosy; her eyes looking like liquid chocolate, and her skin looking like satin. She had no bags under her eyes, and her lips were full and red. Katerina knew she was beautiful, of course she was. Why else would Elijah beg her to stay with them?<p>

Katerina's mood darkened as she remembered how Elijah had rudely barged in. After she'd gone home and packed her things, she hadn't talked to him the whole ride to his and his brother's mansion, and refused to speak to him until two days later, when Klaus had admitted to wanting her to stay with them and told Elijah that he must do anything in his power to get Katerina to agree; for Mr. Levski to agree.

Letting out a soft sigh, she headed downstairs, her dark blue gown trailing behind her. Klaus had seemingly taken more of an interest in her as the days went by; gifting her with flowers, expensive gifts, chocolates imported from Bulgaria… Katerina shook her head in wonder. He was the perfect suitor, absolutely and truly. However, Elijah had been avoiding her more while Klaus vied for her affections, Katerina bitterly admitted, scowling at the artwork hanging on the wall beside her. Everytime she walked into the room, he walked out. A few days ago, Katerina had approached Elijah. His back had been to her, and he had been staring out the window. However when she tapped his shoulder, he jumped and turned, before bowing and mumbling something about hearing Klaus call him. Katerina had been unable to speak to him since then.

_But that is going to change_, Katerina told herself assuredly. _He cannot ignore me forever._ Katerina rounded the corner and hit something solid. Falling back, she whirled her hands and gasped. Arms suddenly supported her, and she slowly opened her eyes, meeting worried, warm brown ones. Elijah was holding her close, much closer than a proper gentleman should, and his gaze was one of worry. "Katerina? Are you alright?" He questioned, slowly lifting her back to her feet. Katerina swallowed a painful lump in her throat.

"Yes, quite, thank you." Now that she was alone with Elijah, that she had an opportunity to talk to him, she wasn't so sure if she should. Elijah straightened her suddenly formal, and gave her a polite bow. Katerina felt her anger spike, as he gave her an apologetic smile and said, "I am terribly sorry. I did not mean to bump into you, Ms. Pierce. I shall be more careful next time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." Katerina balled her fists as she heard him walk away.

"NO." The answer came out louder than instead, but it did the trick. Elijah stopped walking, tilting his head to the side, without turning around.

"Oh?"

"I will _not_ excuse you. You tricked, fooled, begged, blackmailed, lied, and bribed me to get to live here with you and the Lord Klaus, yet while I'm here you ignore me as if I am the bionic plague! I do not understand your logic of running away everytime you see me when you tried so hard to get me here in the first place!" Katerina's chest was heaving, her eyes settled on Elijah as if daring him to contradict her. Elijah, however, started stalking toward her with deadly grace. Katerina's eyes widened as he got closer, and then closer still. She started backing up, before hitting the wall of the corner he had just rounded.

"I have _not_ been running _away_from you, as you put it," Elijah said venomously, anger in his eyes like she had never seen before in anyone's. Her father had not been angry when he had thrown her out, just cold and distant and cruel. But this...this was fire. This was scary passion she saw in Elijah's eyes, and it made her stomach twist in ways that it had not twisted before. "Why on _earth_ would I do that?"

"I do not know! That is why I am asking you; have I done something wrong? Do you not want me here anymore? Has something happened?" Katerina stared into his eyes, searching. Elijah snarled, before backing away, rubbing his face.

"You would not understand." With that, Elijah started stalking away once more.

"I am not done!" She yelled, and Elijah flicked his hand over his shoulder at her.

"Well I am!" He yelled back, and Katerina glared threateningly at his retreating back.

"What wouldn't I understand?" She yelled, and Elijah was gone. Katerina stared at where he had disappeared, then sighed and threw her hands up in the air. He was abosultely, utterly irritatingly impossible in every single way under the-

"Why hello my love," Klaus swept down the hallway, a grin alighting his face. Katerina jumped, startled. He was suddenly in front of her, a handsomely devilish smile on his face. "I heard yelling. What happened? Are you alright?"

"Oh...yes. Quite distraught that is all," Katerina smiled, hoping Klaus would drop it. But of course since he was such a sweet gentleman, he was still concerned.

"Pray tell! Why dearest? Who were you yelling at? You sounded so...angry," Klaus stared at her, his expression only one of worry. Katerina's heart stuttered, before she pushed back her hair and smiled at him.

"Do not worry yourself. 'Twas a simple, silly matter with one of the servants. One of them bumped into me and almost made me fall," Katerina lied airily. Klaus slowly nodded, taking her arm and escorting her down the hallway, away from the direction Elijah had gone.

"Very well, if you insist. However you must point out which one the servant was, for they will be fired immediately," Klaus smiled angelically at Katerina, and Katerina smiled back, feeling sick.

"How was your trip into town?" Katerina inquired as they strolled down the stairs. This was their usual routine. They would walk twice around the garden, then come back inside and have tea and biscuits and discuss what they had done today and what they planned to do.

"Oh, it was spectacular! The business, well, that's nothing you should be worried about, but either way it is going splendidly. So splendidly, in fact, that they wish me to leave for a small trip to do business transactions and such in Spain!" Klaus exclaimed, grinning at Katerina, his eyes light. Katerina stumbled a step, before continuing after Klaus.

"Oh, that is...quite lovely! Quite lovely indeed!" Katerina smiled, and Klaus turned, his own smile dimming.

"My dear, you seem so glum. Whatever is the matter? Are you still worked up about that servant?"

"Oh, no, I am quite over that you see. It is just...I wish...well I do wish you needn't be gone so long. I fear for you," Katerina blushed at hearing her own words, and looked away from Klaus, towards the manor. She swore she saw the curtain move, but when she squinted and looked closer, nothing was different. Klaus brought her around, to stand in front of him, among his beautiful garden.

"My dear, sweet Katerina. You are too kind to me. I will be fine, a little lonely perhaps without you, but fine all the same. I do wish that you know how much you mean to me," Klaus looked deeply into Katerina's eyes, and she nodded slowly, transfixed. Klaus slowly knelt to one knee, staring up at her with eyes full of worry and longing. Katerina inhaled sharply, unsure of what to do.

"M'lord Klaus!-" Katerina stopped when she saw him stare at her pleadingly, and stayed silent. Klaus smiled slowly, and Katerina smiled back slightly.

"Ms. Katerina Pierce. You are wonderful in so many ways. Your beauty is breathtaking, your grace and concern for others astounds me everytime you speak. You are my everything, and I only hope that I am the same to you. Please, Ms. Pierce, would you do me the honor in having your hand in marriage?" Klaus asked, staring at her expectantly. Katerina held her breath, staring deep into his light blue eyes, and broke into a big smile.

"Of course. Of course I'll marry you, Klaus," she said, and Klaus broke into a huge smile, standing up and hugging her close. Katerina hugged him back as well, and Klaus picked her up, spinning her in a circle.

"This is wonderful news! I will let my brother know, and we will be married once I return from Spain, I promise!" Klaus grinned, his eyes alight. Katerina giggled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I daresay Klaus, I have never seen you so chipper," she grinned, and Klaus turned serious, staring into her eyes deeply.

"Lovely, you have just agreed to spending forever with me. How could I not?" Klaus picked her up and spun her once more, before running ahead, towards the manor. He stopped and turned once he realized Katerina was not following. "Katerina, dearest?"

"Oh, I'll be in a moment. I just need a bit more fresh air," Katerina explained, and Klaus nodded understandingly.

"Do not stay out here too long dear. You could catch a cold." Then he was off again, and Katerina turned away, staring at the woods in front of her. Klaus seemed to love her, and she certainly cared for Klaus. So that meant they should be together, right? Katerina shook her head, frowning at herself. Of course it did. He was so kind and gentle, and he was so very sweet to her. She could have done far worse. Katerina abruptly stood, content with her decision. I she started back towards the house, Katerina looked up and saw a familiar face in the window. She stumbled a little bit in surprise, and stopped cold. Elijah was staring down at her intensely, before closing the curtain. Katerina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, as she started her way back towards the house. _So why am I not leaping for joy about my decision?_ she wondered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! I AM BACK! With a new update too! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I know, I'm terrible. SleneD, a shoutout to you for reminding me I have anxious readers to attend to. You all have full permission to yell at me. :( haha, okay well it's vacation now so I'm hoping to get out a lot of updates in a short period of time, but don't hold me to that... anyways let me know what you all think of this chapter! It was kind of boring to write, but it's nexessary for the net chapter. Guys, it's all coming together! It makes me so proud :'). Haha, okay onto reviewing reviews!**

**ms. herondale: Ah yes, they were both indeed in love with Charlotte. The Petrova girls, oh they seem to just capture the most handsome boys in the land. I wish I could do that -_- haha, but who doesn't? Klaus has been kind of getting adorable; he's growing on me, both in my story and in the TV show as well. :D **

**MusicFlowsWithin: oh i knowww! In this latest episode it made me so sad when she still rejected Damon and so he told Stefan to go after her and my heart jut breaks for him :?. Also poor Elijah, in both the story and the TV series. He means well almost all the time, but he always gets bit in the ass :( Ahh yes, and he totally is a creepy stalker xD**

**SeleneD: THANK YOUU FOR MAKING ME UPDATE. YOU ARE THE SAVIOR. MWAH. And oh yeah, Klaus and Katerina forEVA (ha, get my pun? xD) and I quite like you as well thank you haha xD And I love Elijah as well. Elijah had always been one of my favorites, Damon too. I also like Stefan when he's evil and Klaus when he's all over Caroline. That makes me happy. :)**

**KatKat.3: Why hello new reader! Tis wonderful to have you on board! I'm glad you like this fic and I hope you keep reading! :D**

**Jenn: Indeed, that is the question isn't it? ;)**

* * *

><p><em>"I love you," he said, and Katerina smiled, feeling tears roll down her cheeks.<em>

_ "And I you," she replied, and he moved closer. Katerina angled her face towards his, and their lips met…_

With a gasp, Katerina awoke. She breathed heavily, looking around her room, then rubbed her face. It had been three fortnights since Klaus had been gone, and she did miss him. However with him being gone...it was a strange relief. She did not have to worry about being a wife to the Lord Klaus nor keeping the house tidy. Instead she could walk around freely without worrying of anyone noticing her, considering Elijah had also mysteriously disappeared about a fortnight ago, explaining he had business to attend to. Katerina did not mind. Being in such a large house by herself would usually be lonely, but since the servants were constantly cleaning and tidying the house Katerina found she was really almost never truly alone. She wandered down the hallway, feeling her way along the wall and a small smile playing on her lips. To be the woman of this house...one could not ask for a better life. She would always be comfortable and she would not have to worry about anything such like the starvation, sickness nor temperatures of the life of a peasant. She thought back to her dream, frowning. For some odd reason, she did not believe that the man in her dream to be the one she was to wed. However that was impossible. It had to be. Shaking her head, Katerina got back to what she had been thinking of before.

_The only problem is Elijah, _Katerina couldn't help but think. What was she to do with him? Katerina stopped at the window that overlooked the beautiful garden below her; where Klaus had proposed, and thought of the dark mysterious man named Elijah. _What was behind those dark eyes? What dark, secrets does he hold? _ Katerina sighed, and turned, about to head downstairs into the library. She screamed as she bumped into a tall dark figure that had been standing much to close. Instantly he grabbed her and held her from falling, and Katerina looked up to see Elijah smirking down at her.

"Must we always come into terms like this?" he wondered, and Katerina wrenched herself away, brushing off her skirts. She was still terribly angry with him. They hadn't been alone since last time he had caught her before she had a dreadful fall; every other time in between that had been polite avoidance on his part or she had been with Klaus.

"W-when did you get here?" she asked him angrily. Elijah blinked down at her, slightly surprised at her anger.

"I arrived a few hours ago, actually. I have been settling in and checking with the servants," he said simply. Katerina glared. She remembered back to when Klaus had told Elijah the wonderful news of his engagement; the look on Elijah's face was inscrutable however he said his congratulations and retreated back into his study.

"Well, you should really announce it to the_ entire_ household, m'Lord Elijah," she said, and Elijah's eyes flashed.

"I did, m'lady, however you were sleeping, so said one of the servants," he snapped back an answer, and Katerina flushed angrily.

"I- well yes I was. However frightening me as you did was in no way appropriate."

"It was funny though," Elijah offered, and Katerina gaped at him, shutting her mouth before opening it again. Then she did something that surprised both herself and Elijah. She threw back her head and laughed. Elijah watched her with dark eyes that showed nothing, and Katerina touched her stomach, when took a deep breath once she was done.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to frighten you," she apologized, and Elijah, as though he could not help it, started to smile. Katerina looked down at her dress, thinking. "Elijah? Since it seems I will be with you for some time now, I think we should get to know each other. I do not wish to hate you, and I hope you do not wish to hate me," Katerina looked up at him slowly, and was surprised to see the regret on his face.

"No, I do not wish to hate you," he said roughly, and Katerina smiled kindly at him.

"Would you care to take a stroll with me? Down the path a bit?" she asked, and Elijah nodded without saying anything. He quickly offered his arm, and she took it, and they started their way down the stairs and out the door. As they walked, Katerina breathed deeply. The air was crisp, but surprisingly warm for a winter day.

"Katerina, I forgot, Klaus wrote to me a few days ago explaining he would be at the manor within the fortnight," Elijah said quickly, and Katerina accepted the information with silence. She would be a fool to admit that the thought of Klaus coming home to her did not really fill her with joy, nor dread. It filled her with...nothing. Though she had missed him, it was more of missing an acquaintance. Not one of a betrothed.

"That...is wonderful news," Katerina managed to get out. Elijah looked down sharply at her, and she ignored the look. So what if he did not believe her? He would not tell his brother, for even though Katerina did not know Elijah all that well, she had a distinct feeling that he did not tell his brother unimportant details.

"It is, is it not? I hope business was well in France," Elijah commented airily. Katerina nodded, then stopped suddenly, however since Elijah kept walking it caused her to stumbled forward. Elijah caught her from face planting into the gravel, quickly. Katerina slowly stood up, not even acknowledging her embarrassing behavior. "Is something the matter?" Elijah questioned.

"France, you say?" Katerina choked out, and Elijah looked down at her, confused.

"Indeed, France. Why do you ask?" Elijah wondered.

"I thought he had said Spain, twas all," Katerina said, forcing herself to calm down. Perhaps she had misheard Klaus, or he has said one thing meaning another. Elijah's eyes darkened, and he watched the internal struggle within Katerina.

"Well, that is quite strange. Katerina, would you care to continue our w-"

"Elijah?" called a voice. Katerina turned towards the voice, and saw a beautiful young woman standing there, and she recognized her from some of the balls and dances. She had been the companion of Trevor in most. _Trevor..._ Katerina had not thought about him in awhile. Poor Trevor. _ When he had heard the news he must have been heartbroken_, Katerina thought without much actual thought. Rose, the woman, watched them, an unreadable look crossing her face, before Elijah strode towards her.

"Rose, how wonderful to see you on such a fine day. What can I do for you?" he asked, and Rose blinked at him, shaking her head slowly.

"Not for me, m'lord, but for Trevor. He has been...sick...lately," Rose said, her eyes quickly passing from Elijah to Katerina. Katerina frowned worriedly. Trevor, sick? From what? Elijah's back stiffened, and Katerina clutched her hand nervously. He did not look pleased for some odd reason.

"Yes...I see. Well it seems that would be Trevor's own problem, would it not?" Elijah said dangerously. Rose opened her eyes wide, taking a step back from the lord.

"Of c-course, m-m'lord," she stuttered, and curtsied before hurrying away. Katerina slowly walked forward, and reached out a hand to touch Elijah's back. He turned his head over his shoulder at her, and Katerina blinked at him.

"Surely Trevor cannot help getting sick, can he?" Katerina said, trying to see Elijah's reasoning for scaring away the beautiful young woman.

"Oh, surely he cannot," Elijah said, almost sarcastically, as Katerina took his arm once more and they headed back towards the house. She thought as Elijah brought her back to the manor.

"You did not even ask what kind of sickness Trevor had. Perhaps there was a cure that they could not afford to buy!" Katerina could not help but blurt out. Elijah turned towards her, eyes blazing.

"Oh, I am quite sure of what sickness Trevor has, and trust me, there is not cure for it. Not one, no matter how many people have tried," Elijah assured her, anger rolling off of him in waves. Katerina stared at him, confused.

"Sir, I'm afraid you do not make any sense. Trevor is my friend. Surely we can cure him? Please?" Katerina asked.

"The kind of sickness Trevor has is not one that can be healed Katerina. Accept that. He will not die, at least not on the outside," Elijah added the last part almost under his breath.

"Is there anything that will heal him?"

"Perhaps. Time, especially away from you," Elijah met her eyes, and Katerina's own widened. She realized what Elijah was trying to relay to her, and she quickly sat down on the couch.

"Poor Trevor," Katerina said softly.

"Poor Trevor indeed. Love is a wicked thing when not returned," and with that, Elijah sat down, pushing his hair back away from his face with a hand. Katerina watched him, Trevor forgotten. Elijah was a very handsome man. _You cannot notice such __things_, her mind instantly scolded her, but Katerina continued watching Elijah. _There's not harm in looking, _she thought, and Elijah met her gaze, confused.

"Are you quite alright, Katerina? Tis not your fault, about Trevor that is. He will be fine, after some time has passed-"

"No, it is not that. Elijah-"

"I'm home, lovelies!" A sudden shout made Katerina jump, and Elijah stand abruptly. Through the door strode Klaus, a broad smile on his face. He looked from Katerina to Elijah, blinking. Katerina slowly stood, a forced smile on her face.

"It is wonderful to see you, Klaus," she greeted him, and he bowed to her immediately.

"My dear, you light up the room even now," Klaus strode across the room and kissed her cheek. Katerina stiffened, surprised at the contact, and Klaus pulled back, surprised. "Darling, how do we expect to be married if you cannot even touch me?" He wondered, and Katerina smiled, nervously looking over at Elijah, who was not watching them but instead staring politely out the glass door.

"I'm sorry, you just took me by surprise, that's all," she apologized, and Klaus took her face in his hand, bringing her eyes back towards him.

"It is fine, just one small little obstacle to overcome my beautiful bride. Isn't that so, Elijah? Is she not the fairest in all you have seen?" Klaus asked his brother, and Elijah turned around, staring at Klaus, before shifting his gaze to Katerina, who watched him closely. Elijah swallowed and smiled at Klaus.

"She is very beautiful, Klaus," he replied, and Klaus smiled in response. He led Katerina away, and all Katerina could think was, _Elijah spoke of love as if he as experienced it __before_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Look who's back! With a brand new update as well! Ok, I know this one is shorter, and I'm terribly sorry for that, but it was so much fun to write because I was watching Season 2 Episode 19 to base it off of! Actually a lot of the dialogue is from that episode... XD so tell me how you guys all like it! Ok, onto REVIEWING REVIEWS!**

**Kol and Elena: Hi there! So I loved that you asked me to review your story, or read it, or whatever. I seriously have never gotten asked to do that. So thank you for that! Anyways I'm glad you enjoyed my story! Here's another update for ya!**

**beverlie4055: Hiya! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and it's awesome to have a new reviewer! Hope you like this chapter as well!**

**SeleneD: haha yeah he always seems to do that -_- not very nice..but then again that's why he's Klaus xD he really is an insufferable man. AND I'M VEERYYYYY SORRYYY I MADE YOU WAIT SO LONG. But here's another one so don't be too mad xD and I do love my weekly PM's from the SeleneD yes. Yes. haha ok you are now my fairy vampire compelling godmother. xD**

**MusicFlowsWithin: I know! Charlotte is way better than Tatia. Hurumph. Charlotte just flows better (ha, get my pun? Like MusicFlowsWithin?) Hey, glad you liked the chapter and so long as you keep reviewing I'll keep writing. Promise!**

**: Aww I'm glad you didn't think it was boring :3 yeah I know poor Trevor and Elijah :/ I love Damon I wish Elena wasn't being so insensitive. Dx Soooo without further ado here we go onto the newest chapter! xoxo  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Katerina sat by the window, waiting. <em>Where is he?<em> She wondered. Klaus has promised to keep her company tomorrow, yet it was extremely late in the night and he was nowhere to be seen. With a sigh, Katerina turned away from the window and lay down on her bed. Klaus had been home not a fortnight and he had been in and out. He went from being dodgy and polite dismissal to a loving devoted fiancé. Katerina rubbed her eyes as they fell heavy with sleep. _Perhaps he shall be home by morn_, Katerina thought hopefully, and drifted off into sleep.

When Katerina awoke, it was late morn, maybe early afternoon. She took her time to get out of bed. _If Klaus is to keep me waiting for him at night, then I will keep him waiting the morning after_, she thought, with a smirk. As she slipped on her dress she viewed herself in the mirror. Her hair was fine, her skin radiant, but Katerina noticed her eyes. They were tired and worn looking. Katerina scowled and splashed her face with water, hoping to wipe the redness away.

As Katerina made her way down the stairs she bit her lip. _Where was Klaus? __ Why isn't he back yet? _It did not make sense. Where would he go in a small village like they were? She slowly made her way into the living room and sat down. Now her plans were ruined for the day, and she had utterly nothing to do. How boring. Katerina gazed out the window. The day looked dreary, but she knew it was warm. Spring was on its way.

"Why what do we have here? This is quite a sight." Elijah said, and Katerina turned, startled. Elijah was smiling at her from the doorway, leaning up against it, and Katerina blushed and looked away. There was silence, when Elijah suddenly asked, "Do you wish to play a game of chase?" Katerina looked over at him, a smile lighting up her face.

"Yes, please, that sounds excellent!" Katerina said excitedly and she got up. Elijah winked and Katerina hurriedly ran from him and out the door, into the gardens. She heard his feet start up behind her, and she pushed herself to go a little faster. She looked behind her and realized he was not really trying.

"You have to chase me," she called in between giggles, and Elijah grinned in response, slowing down to a walk. "You're meant to catch me," she said, laughing, and looked to the side, waiting for him to pull up beside her.

"Well if I catch you the game will be over," Elijah replied, walking up beside her, and Katerina sighed, a smile still on her lips.

"Thank you for entertaining me," she said, and Elijah looked forward, a playful smile on his face.

"Oh you looked lonely inside, so I took pity on you," he replied, and Katerina stared at him, a tad shocked, and then couldn't help the shy smile that took over. She walked around and sat down on the expensive stone bench that stood in front of them, a slightly grim and regretful look on her face.

"Klaus promised to spend the day with me, but he never returned home from the night," she said as a way of explanation. Elijah looked forward, thinking.

"Klaus does not live for any rules but his own."

"He is a very charming man," Katerina noted with a forced smile, remembering her fiancé. "Hard for any woman to resist I suppose," she faded out on the word 'suppose', unsure of where she was going. Elijah looked at her, a small smile on his face.

"And yet?"

"I know not why he courts me," she answered, looking up at Elijah with confusion as she realized what had really been bothering her all along. "He seems to not care about me at all."

"Unions have been built on much less," Elijah offered, crossing his arms.

"Is it wrong to want more?" Katerina wondered, looking up at Elijah, the wind tugging back her curled hair. Elijah sat down next to her, looking at her with mock seriousness.  
>"Do you have love for Trevor?" He asked, and Katerina smiled a little. She had known of Trevor's feelings for a while now, and when Rose came it had definitely confirmed it.<p>

"Trevor believes that he loves me," Katerina squinted as she thought, "but true love is not real, unless it is returned." Katerina looked back at Elijah's face. "Do you agree?"

Elijah looked incredibly sad and lonely at once. He stared past Katerina, off in the distance, his face as solid as if carved out of stone. He looked back at Katerina, and said with a sad smile, "I do not believe in love, Katerina."

"That is too sad for me to accept, m'lord," Katerina shook her head. "Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?" Elijah smiled sadly, then looked over and abruptly stood.

"What do I interrupt?" Klaus asked, a smirk on his face.

"He has returned," Elijah announced, a greeting smile on his face. Katerina stood quickly and turned, pleasantly surprised to see her fiancé, and then horrified at what she saw. On his white shirt there were red stains, deep dark and violent looking red stains. "Long night," Elijah noted.

"What has happened?" Katerina asked, stepping forward, staring at the red with horrifying wonder.

"Wrong village that picked a fight to determine," was all Klaus said, and he touched her arm, leading her away from the garden. Katerina walked with him back towards the house, and looked back, seeing Elijah standing there looking incredibly stoic and lonely. Klaus put his hand on the small of her back, and she faced forward, feeling as if her own heart was wrenching, as if Elijah had been the one to walk away and not her.

"What were you and Elijah discussing?" Asked Klaus, and Katerina looked down, before forcing a smile back upon her face and turning her head towards Klaus.

"We were actually discussing when you were coming home. Elijah was taking bets on this night and I said this day," Katerina lied smoothly. For some reason, one that she had no idea of, the talk of love in the garden with Elijah seemed sacred and secretive, one that she wanted to keep for herself, and not share with others.

"Oh really? Well I guess you won the bet than," Klaus' face wasn't not friendly, but it was not exactly welcoming either, as they walked up the stone stairs and reached the house.

"I suppose I did," Katerina agreed quietly, looking behind her once more.

"Listen, Katerina. I am sorry I worried you-"

"Do not worry about my health, Klaus. I am fine, and you are fine, and that's all that matters," Katerina stated, not mentioning the fact that she had not been worried about him but more of the fact of what people would think when he was gone and she was alone at the house with no one to occupy her time with. Klaus tilted his head to the side, a lopsided smile coming to his face.

"Very well, Katerina, as you wish," he agreed, and they walked back in the manor together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Oy! I'm back everybody! I don't know when my next update will be after this, but wah-lah, here is the huge turning point of the story. I plan to have a few more chapters after this, just to kind of tie everything in together though, so do not worry this is not the end you will read of this story! :D don't worry, be happy now ;) So this chapter was wicked fun to write and yeah please review guys! Love you all!**

**Reviewing Reviews!**

**SeleneD: Don't hate me Dx haha I'm just doing my job as a writer and making you very very sad. This chapter is still kinda depressing, but so is Katherine's life... And no worries, I haven't forgotten about Mrs. Levski. She will appear later on as well.**

**beverlie4055: Thanks ya again! I'm glad to see you're keeping up with the reading xD**

**MusicFlowsWithin: Yeah, it makes me really sad to think she was once so sweet but after everything damn Klaus put her through she has grown to this...this self righteous bitch. But tis true, I'm pretty sure everyone would become like her after going through that type of shiz. haha glad to see you're team Elijah. AND I KNOWW. CAROLINE + KLAUS IS SO DAMN CUTE. It makes me love Klaus. But then I remember Tyler and I get sad. :( because I love Tyler as well...just not with Caroline anymore. I don't know who should be with Tyler, maybe Bonnie or something...though that would be really awkward never mind! xD just thinking out loud here. Haha ok so here's the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>Katerina watched as Klaus and Elijah discussed something at a distance. It looked extremely important, Klaus' usual light demeanor was gone and he looked tense from the back. Elijah looked cold, indifferent almost. Katerina knew she shouldn't be watching them, but she couldn't help it. They always kept secrets from her. They always went out to eat without her and so she was left at the house. And when Klaus did dine with her he ate nothing, just drank red wine and watched her eat. It was a bit eerie, really. Kind of reminded Katerina of childhood stories about dark handsome princes who took helpless beautiful women into their castles and killed them after making the women fall in love with them.<p>

Katerina opened the small window in the library, hiding behind the curtain that shadowed. They were perhaps a few meters away, but they were whispering so it was much harder to hear.

"…doesn't know. How stupid…be?" That was Klaus. Katerina felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"You're lucky if…did know then she…be here." And Elijah. Katerina blinked back her tears. She was surprised with the way that hurt. She rubbed away a few tears and continued listening.

"It is only a few more hours," Klaus was saying, and Katerina realized they had gotten closer. "A few more hours and we will kill her. You have the moonstone, do you not?" Katerina's eyes widened, and Elijah was silent. "That is the plan still, is it not brother?" Klaus pressed.

"Indeed, tis. The moonstone is in the bookshelf closest to the window, bottom shelf. However, Klaus, how do you expect to get her to cooperate? Go out into the middle of the woods in the night to be fed on by vampires?"

"Not vampire_s_, Elijah, or have you forgotten with your little interest in the stupid human? No, just me," Klaus sounded satisfied, and Katerina could not believe what she was hearing. She kept quiet.

"Very well, Niklaus. So tonight, at the blood moon, you will sacrifice the doppelganger and then-"

"I will turn into what I was really supposed to be all along," Klaus finished, and with laugh they moved away.

"It is a flawless plan, as usual, Niklaus," Elijah answered. Then they were gone. Katerina broke into a sob as she clutched her stomach. They _were_ evil. The thought of them being vampires did not really shock Katerina, more of confirming something she did not want to admit all along. Katerina stood shakily, and took a staggering step forward, then another. She needed to get out. Now. Katerina started making her way to the door, then stopped and looked down. The shelf was right in front of her, the one Elijah had spoken of. She crouched down, pulling out the books until she saw a clear stone, round to an oval of perfect that fit in the middle of her palm. She clutched it, then slipped out the door and ran through the garden into the woods. She ran and ran, ignoring her aching lungs and dry throat.

Katerina looked behind her wildly, hearing whispers flow through the trees. It had been well over a half of an hour and they had probably realized she had run. They were after her. She looked forward just in time to fall down a small bunny hill. She stayed down, when she heard the whispering stop.

"She's here." Katerina felt her hearts stop at those two words.

"Katerina!" She heard Elijah call, and she struggled against the pain in her chest at hearing his voice again. "I know you're near. I can smell you." She as a fool to think he had cared for her in any way at all. "It is pointless to run. Klaus will find you wherever you are."

A sudden rush of wind blew by Katerina and she froze completely still. A familiar voice, one she had heard a hundred times over, and had always taken for granted, stood next to the vampires. "This way; there's more blood over there." The vampires took off in that direction, and Katerina slowly stood up, bending to look around a tree to make sure they were all gone. When she looked back to run, Trevor pressed her up against the tree, his hand covering her mouth.

"I can't lead them astray much longer," he said, and Katerina took a heaving breaths.

"I can't run anymore." She felt the blood on the side of her face trickle.

"Never mind. There's a cottage; you'll be safe there. Take the stone with you. Show it to Rose once you get there. It will prove you are the doppelganger, and that it will grant you safety." Katerina nodded. "Go now. Go!" Katerina took off running in the direction he pointed her in, ducking and weaving through the branches and trees. A few times she thought she heard the vampires close by, but something kept blocking them out. It was sunrise, by the time she found the cottage. She was tired, shaky, and out of breath, but relieved. Running towards it, Katerina hoped to dear god Trevor was in. She banged on the door desperately.

"Help! Please, help me!" An old, angry looking woman answered the door, her face cold.

"Please, help me," Katerina managed to gasp out. The old woman shook her head.

"I don't invite strangers into my home," she replied, closing the door.

"No," Katerina put her hand out to stop it from shutting all the way. "Trevor, he said that you'd help me." A womanly, younger voice echoed from behind the old hag.

"Damn him. Always making promises I don't want to keep-" Rose cut off, her demeanor obviously one of surprise, and Katerina watched her, hoping. Rose stared at her, before saying, "Let the girl in." Katerina slowly stood and then walked inside, sitting down on a wooden bench.

Rose stepped closer to the old woman, who stared into Rose's eyes. Then, something strange happened. "Bring her water, and something to eat," she ordered, and the woman nodded and blinked, going away. It reminded Katerina eerily of what Elijah had done to poor Helen.

"You must be Rose; thank you." Katerina said, breathing a little heavy still. She took out the stone, and showed it to Rose. "Trevor said to show you this, to prove I am who I say, and that it would help me to freedom." Rose looked down at her, aghast.

"You stole this from Klaus?"

"It was to be brought to the sacrifice," Katerina stated, sounding a little lost and confused, "So…I grabbed it and made my escape."

"People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who _helps_ them dies."

"I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving me aid," Katerina started, but Rose kept on, staring at Katerina with fire in her eyes.

"I'm risking nothing. At nightfall I will bring you back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy!" Rose grabbed Katerina's arm and shoved her into a room, slamming the door behind her. Katerina jumped up and started banging on the door.

"Let me out!" She cried, and she heard Rose walk away. Katerina turned and slid her back down the door, tears spilling out. "Just let me go." She sat there for a few hours, before moving her stiff muscles and legs to the bed, and started devising a plan. She lay there on the bed, noticing the sun come down. Katerina thought, rubbing her eyes.

The old woman carrying the food and water came back in, holding her tray of food. She walked slowly and tentatively, before giving it to her by Katerina's bedside and hurrying away. "How long does it take to get food or water around here?" she wondered and Rose looked at her coldly.

"She had to walk to the well a few acres away, get the water and come back and prepare your food. Be grateful, while you still have the time to," Rose said, and the door shut once more behind her. Katerina looked at the tray, and to her astonishing surprise, she saw a knife. She slowly picked it up, touching the tip. It pricked her finger, and blood was drawn. Putting it in her mouth, she studied the knife once more. Having a sudden, vicious idea cleared her thoughts. She grabbed the hilt with both her hands, and faced the sharp end towards her. Forcing herself to hold her breath, she stabbed herself once in the gut. She gasped at the sharp pain, and stared down at the wound. She slowly pulled the knife out, and gritted her teeth against the pain, letting a few tears trickle out. She coughed and painfully held her side. Unfortunately a few minutes later Rose came in, with a rope. _To drag me away with_, Katerina thought. _Too bad she won't get a chance to use it_.

"It's nightfall," Rose commented, and Katerina watched her, breathing hitched. She tried to reposition herself, but failed miserably. Rose noticed the awkward movement, and pulled back the blankets Katerina whimpered. "When did this happen?"

"In the woods. I tripped," Katerina lied quickly, and Rose looked at her, annoyed.

"That's a lie I would have smelled it," Rose snapped and she looked through the blankets, before finding the knife. Katerina shook her head, as Rose looked at the knife.

"I'd rather die than go back to Klaus," Katerina said. "Please just let me die." Katerina looked up at Rose pleadingly.

"If you die, then Trevor dies with you," Rose stated and bit her wrist, a gaping wound open. Katerina was confused before she realized what Rose was doing.

"No…no!" Katerina struggled against but Rose shoved her wrist into Katerina's mouth, and made her feed. Katerina touched her bloody mouth and looked at it, disbelievingly. She felt something warm spread across her face, especially on her wound. She touched it, and was surprised to juts feel blood and no cut. The door suddenly slammed open, and Trevor was there.

"Where is she?" He asked, and Rose used her inhuman speed to press him against the wall away from the room where Katerina was in.

"You have set us both on a path of death." Rose accused, staring into his eyes. "I only hope that Klaus sees the honor in returning that girl to him." While they spoke, Katerina remembered a variation of the dark prince story her mother used to tell her. Sometimes the dark princes wanted to make the beautiful woman his own, and keep her captive. So he would feed her his blood and then kill her; the ways of the beautiful woman dying were always different. Sometimes she would kill herself, sometimes he would kill her, and sometimes there would be an accident where she ended up dying. In the end however, she always came back a dark princess and ruled next to him. Katerina grabbed the rope Rose had left behind, and slowly got up.

"He will sacrifice her," Trevor protested, and Rose glared at him.

"Then so be it!" Rose spit. Trevor stared down at her.

"I love her Rose," he said softly. Rose stared at him in disbelief.

"He'll kill you. He will not stop until he has all of our heads." Katerina continued to tie one end of the rope to the bar, and tested its strength. It would do.

"Then we shall run until we die," Trevor replied. Katerina stood on the chair looking down, and then jumped. The rope was tight around her neck, and the chair made a clattering sound as it bounced away from her. Her last thought before she hung herself was, _seen you in hell, Klaus._


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey lovelies! Okay, don't be too mad at me, I know I haven't updated in forever, but the good news is, SCHOOL'S ALMOST OUT FOR ME! Which means more updates. Even better news? I plan on finishing the story by the end of this month! YESS THE ENDING YOU ALL HAVE FAITHFULLY BEEN WAITING FOR! Love you guys! Ok, so I don't make this so sappy, let's move onto the reviewing of reviews:**

**SeleneD: HOWDY THERE PARTNER! Haha, so here's the chapter you've been waiting for, and thank you for being ever so faithful to me, even though I don't deserve it. I hope you like it! We have Mr. and Mrs. Levski in this chapter for you as well! No worries!**

**beverlie4055: well gee thanks doll! it's spectacular to have reviewers such as yourself!  
><strong>

**MusicFlowsWithin:**** Ahhh i know right? I don't know if I would take that big of a risk..unless I really did have nothing else to live for. I suppose then it wouldn't matter.. xD HOLY GUACOMOLE I'M SO IMPATIENTLY WAITING FOR SEASON 4. GAHH! IT'S GONNA BE AMAZING AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT ELENA DECIDES TO DO AND GOSH DARN IT! ANYWAY I hope you like this chapter and ya I just realized I reviewed with all caps sorry! haha hope you don't mind TOO much :3**

**Tatia Petrova: OH GOLY GEE A NEW READER! hehe I love new readers so much, thanks for reading the story! I'm glad you like it and I'm glad you're a fan :D**

**Jenn: Well indeed you are going to see more my little not a member! haha, if you're still reading, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Lucifersdaughter: oh gosh well let me first off get something straight here: a few years ago while my friends and I were reading the Percy Jackson series, we all decided to take the Gods test, and my friend and I got Apollo for a dad. However when we took the who ARE you test my friend got Zeus and I got Hades. Oh no wait, it get's better. So then when my other friend felt left out so we made her Jesus, the daughter of Zeus, or God, whatever we aren't religious. Then she actually took the same test of who's parental gods are yours, and she got Hades. SO ANYWAY it was all turned and mixed up where I became Lucifer, my friend became God and my other friend is Jesus. Your penname just brought up great memories so I thought I'd share XD Sorry if I bored you. Anyway, I love that you think my story's amazing, and yea, here's your updatee!**

* * *

><p>Katerina awoke suddenly, air filling her lungs. She coughed, rubbing her neck where the rope should have broken and burned her when she fell. "What did you do, Katerina?" Trevor asked, standing in front of the window. The maid slowly cleaned the stone shelf on the far side of the room, her movements slow with age. <em>Age that would never affect me<em>, Katerina realized. "I would have helped you live." Katerina grabbed the back of her neck, closing her fingers on the new muscles. Katerina felt the burning sensation in her neck that once was only a harsh tickle getting stronger as she tuned into the cleaning woman's pulse.

"You would have helped me run," she corrected, breathing a little heavily still. She focused in on Trevor's face, trying to ignore her urges, asking for him to understand. "There was never going to be enough." She walked towards the window behind Trevor, and he passed her, exchanging sides of the room.

"There was enough for me," Trevor replied his voice stricken but his face hidden in a careful mask. Rose came through the door, holding her skirts as she walked down the stairs, her face one of disgust. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Do you not see Trevor? She used you to help her escape, and me to turn her. Klaus will see our role in this." Katerina brought her hand down from her neck as Rose spoke; listening carefully to what the vampire had to say.

"And for that I'm sorry," Katerina chimed in, looking at both of their faces. The cleaning woman was behind her now, listening and watching to the three vampire's conversation. Rose looked at her, annoyed.

"As am I," she responded sarcastically. "For this." Rose sped forward, a stake raised high and ready to stab Katerina in the heart, but Katerina had suspected this. Grabbing the woman from the side, Katerina used the cleaning woman's shoulder as a block to the stake, and Rose backed away, horrified as Katerina sunk her fangs into the woman's wound. She brought her face up, feeling the warm liquid drip down her chin.

"Please understand," Katerina murmured, enjoying the feel of the warmth swell and soothe her throat.

"You have just signed our death sentence," Rose said with horrified accusation. Trevor stared at Katerina, deep hurt and sadness in his gaze. Katerina stared at them, feeling the strong sense of guilt and horror of her actions sink in, and something inside her shut off. She felt…nothing towards them.

"Better you die, than I," Katerina replied, throwing the unconscious human at them and using her super human speed to race through the open door. As she raced through the trees, Katerina felt the switch stubbornly come on, and was surprised at the guilt she felt. She was…_sad_ she had used Trevor in such a way to break his pathetic heart. It was a new feeling; one that she wasn't sure she really enjoyed. Katerina ran her way through the forest, realizing she actually had no idea where she was going. She thought of her former companions, Mr. and Mrs. Levski. She did not know how Mrs. Levski was doing; the last she heard of her was that she was at home with the babies, recovering but not with as much grace as the doctor wanted.

She raced through the trees, making her way to her former guardians. As she approached town, she slowed down to a stop, letting her breathing go normal. She peeked through the woods, noticing their house across the street. It was late, and no one seemed to be around. She hurried across the street, looking all around and keeping her ears open for any disturbances. She knocked on the door three times, praying for them to be awake and let her in. She heard rustling coming from inside, and she struggled against breaking the door down; that would cause a lot of money to repair that the Levskis did not have.

"Hello?" Katerina was startled to hear Mr. Levski through the door. Something smelled off, as if he hadn't taken a shower in years and he'd been playing with dogs.

"Mr. Levski, it's Katerina. I need to tell you something," Katerina said softly, and Mr. Levski opened the door, his eyes wide.

"Oh no, Katerina my dear," Mr. Levski's nose was crinkled and he looked disgusted as well as horrified. "I can't let you in. I'm sorry; I have a family to protect." As Mr. Levski spoke, his voice became more guarded and his face less friendly. Katerina thought, horrified backed up a step.

"Mr. Levski, I would _never_ do that-"

"Yes, well your kind is one to lie, and lie well," Mr. Levski replied coldly. He shut the door, and Katerina shivered, though it was mostly for affect since she couldn't feel the air around her anymore.

"Where am I to go?" she asked no one in particular.

"Get out of the city, Katerina. Go home, be safe," replied Mrs. Levski from inside, and Katerina blinked at the door. Go…home…back to a family that disgraced her…back to no one that loved her… but it would be better than dying. Katerina raced through town, heading toward the traintracks and keeping low. She heard Elijah and other vampires moving through the forest, but they were far away. Katerina raced across the country as fast as she could, before growing tired and weak from lack of blood. She knew she had to stop sometime to a town, but the truth was she was worried that if she fed she would turn off that switch that controlled her feelings, and she wouldn't have any feelings when she saw her family again.

As Katerina slowed down, she struggled not to fall over from exhaustion. She needed sleep and blood desperately. As she weaved her way through the small town she noticed a young handsome man, brushing down his horse. Katerina, sucked in a breath, and heard his heart along with his horse's. She felt her face narrow into it's predatory state, and she sucked in another breath as her emotions clicked off. Shoving a smile on her face, Katerina skip hopped over to the young man, her hands behind her back.

"Hello, I seem to be lost, could you help me perhaps?" She asked, and the man turned around in surprise. When he saw Katerina's face, he dropped his brush in amazement. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid his eyes on.

"Oh, well, um…"

"Oh! I didn't mean to scare you," Katerina smile shyly, looking down at the ground, then back up at him. "I just really need a place to stay tonight." The man stared into her eyes, and Katerina felt something click as he nodded robotically.

"I live this way, follow me," he replied, and Katerina narrowed her eyes in confusion as he grabbed his horse's reins and started walking north. What had she done? It was like what Elijah and Rose had done to the others. She felt a small thrill of pride at that, and she hurried to keep after him.

"Thank you," she murmured seductively, or so she hoped. It had been a while since she'd been to bed with anyone, and the blood lust was making it a much more intriguing opportunity.

"You're welcome. My-"

Katerina cut him off by kissing his lips harshly, drawing the tiniest bit of blood. The man stopped jolted, then went back, before raising his arms and sliding his fingers through her hair. Katerina sucked the blood off his bottom lip, enjoying the taste. She opened her eyes, and let her face hover before his, then carefully led him into the house he had been heading towards. The man watched her as she moved towards the bedroom, unbutton her down as she went.

"This, my friend, is going to be an experience I doubt you'll forget," she called behind her, and he hurried after her.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Katerina blinked against the upcoming sunlight. She peered down at the man, one she hadn't even gotten the name of, dead in the bed beside her. His shirt was undone and he had many vampire bites all over his fine muscular body. Katerina smiled remembering the night, when the sun suddenly shone through the window. The sunlight hit her hand, and Katerian screeched in surprised pain as she flung herself towards the door. The sun hurt her, just like in the stories. Kateirna swallowed, opening the door and making her way down the house, trying to find an escape route other than the front door where the sun was coming up. Finding none, Katerina struggled back a cry and sat down.

Stuck inside the house for another twelve hours, the only main regret of Katerina's was that she hadn't kept Mr. Cowboy around longer to entertain her.


	19. Chapter 19

Yay update! So I know in this chapter there's that 300 year gap but honestly...nothing really interesting happens to Katerina there. I'm sorry I skipped ahead, but this story needs to come to and end, and even though it's sad, it's true my lovely readers. So this is your second to last chapter...I'M SORRY AND I'VE REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. Ok, so here's the update, and yeah..by the way I didn't have as many reviews as I usually do, and so I'm very sad :( it makes Shelby sad when you guys don't reply. Hopefully you all will, and you guys, if you are writing and FanFic's that you think I would like or you just want me to read, please, either leave one in the review or PM me, coz I'd love to hear you guys' work!

_**REVIEWING REVIEWS:**_

**MusicFlowsWithin: **School seriously is a life sucking demon, I literally do not know how I last every year I'm in it ;) but I'm out now! Yay! So here's another update for you love, and yeah enjoy it!

**Lucifersdaughter: **Oh god I just looked back on what I said and I'm so embarrassing. I seriously need someone around to tell me when to shut up. I'm sorry to bore you like that! Haha, anyway I hope you like this update too, and um please review again!

**Huntress3419:** Hey lovely! Yeah, Mr. Cowboy guy just bit it...so to speak ;* haha yesh I love writing her she's so much fun to write...it makes me sad to stop, but I guess you gotta end somewhere, right? Haha, anyway, here's the update, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Katerina watched from the shadows of the room as the sun set, thinking. <em>How had Klaus and Elijah been able to walk in the sunlight?<em> Katerina thought, annoyed. She hated feeling weak and it was driving her insane. She got up and started pacing, being wary of the little sunlight left in the room.

"Why?" she scowled, thinking. When nothing came to mind, Katerina screamed in frustration, throwing the wooden table near her across the room. It hit the hard wooden wall and broke into many different smaller pieces. Katerina breathed heavily, and then tucked back her hair.

"I'll just have to be careful from now on," Katerina chided herself, watching as the last bit of sunlight disappeared. She opened the front door and looked around. The man's horse was near the post, and it watched her curiously as she approached. Katerina clucked her tongue, and the horse's ears pricked. When she reached the horse, Katerina ran a hand down the soft fur. The horse nickered in return, and Katerina stood back, admiring its beauty.

It was a tall horse, it's back higher than her head, and it was all brown with a black nose. Its warm brown eyes welcomed Katerina, and she smiled in thanks. Stepping her foot in the saddle, Katerina climbed up on top of the horse, and even though she knew it was improper, she put both her feet in both stirrups. As she took a hold of the reins, the horse moved to the right, and Katerina grinned.

"Hyah!" She called, and the horse surged forward, breaking into a heart racing speed. Katerina grinned; it definitely wasn't as fast as her when she ran but it was still a lot of fun. Katerina traveled all night, stopping only when daylight broke through the trees, where she would hurry to find a nearby cottage or cave to sleep in until it was night once more. Her horse, which she decided to call Krasiv, the Bulgarian word for beautiful, stayed by her through the journey. After countless nights of riding, Katerina finally arrived at her homestead. It was dark, and she could tell poor Krasiv was tired and was on his last hard ride. Katerina swallowed, getting off the horse, suddenly not wanting to walk in the house. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she hurried and left Krasiv to himself, making her way up the pathway, looking at her surroundings. She recognized the old familiar tree, and as Katerina rounded the corner to see her front door, she hoped that her family would understand.

Katerina paused, her heart stopping, so to speak. The door to her house was cracked open, obvious someone had been there. Katerina picked up her skirts and ran. She opened the door, and fell against it immediately. There, lying with their throats torn open, dried blood sticking to their skin and clothes, were her parents. She choked back a cry, rushing to her mother.

"Mama," she cried, putting her head on her mother's stomach. The maids were brutally ruined around her, and Katerina felt the tears that wouldn't come burn her. She stayed there for five minutes, not caring if it was a trap for Niklaus to come and capture her, or even Elijah. The thought of them set her blood on fire. She hated them. They did this to her parents. They were responsible. Katerina rose, anger making her shake. She would get back at them, eventually. For now, though, she would have to run. Get as far away as she could from them. The first place that came to mind was the New World, America. She would go there, travel across seas. Get away from the vampires that ruined her life.

Katerina walked out of the house, pulling up her hood. She needed to leave this place, and fast. Krasiv stood where she had left him, and she called him softly. Krasiv's ears pricked and he came towards her. Katerina pet him slowly, softly, before taking off his bridle and saddle. Krasiv stood still, letting her take off his tack. Katerina slapped his rump, and Krasiv neighed, running off. Katerina smiled softly.

"Good bye, my only friend," she called, and turned, starting to run.

-300 years later-

As Katerina got off the boat, she ignored the looks she got of the men on board. It was natural to stare, a woman on board a boat was unusual for sure, and impossible that she didn't have an escort. Katerina was grateful they docked in the middle of the night; it would have caused for an awkward situation if they hadn't, and unnecessary problems. Katerina strolled up to the nearest man, a slow smile playing on her lips.  
>"Sir? I'm sorry, I didn't hear the captain say where we were exactly..?" Katerina apologized, the sly smile still there. The man visibly swallowed, and he looked a little shiny on his forehead, even though it was cool out.<p>

"Oh, um, ma'am this is America; the northeast side." Katerina smiled, revealing her pearly whites.

"Perfect," she purred, and the man watched, transfixed as she winked at him and sashayed away, her skirts swaying. As Katerina walked away, she remembered her latest victim. He had been handsome, for a human, and strong. He had long chestnut hair, warm brown eyes, a chiseled jaw…as Katerina called upon this memory, she found that the man's face had turned into Elijah's. Katerina choked out loud, ignoring the looks people sent her, and hurried down an alley, away from their questioning and hungry faces.

"Stupid, stupid girl," Katerina chided herself, annoyed. "You mustn't think of him. He is your past, and this is your present."

"Well, hello there pretty lady," a voice rasped, making Katerina turn in surprise. Not a lot of humans could surprise her and sneak up on her like he did. Katerina smoothed it over with a flawless smile.

"Hello, and who are you?" Katerina asked.

"Hopefully your future," the man grinned. _My he's ugly_, Katerina thought as he drew closer. He obviously had money; his clothes looked expensive and he looked well groomed. His hair was graying, and his curled moustache looked shiny. His plump figure just topped it all off. Katerina swallowed back her disgust.

"What makes you think you can keep up?" She asked, and he cackled loudly.

"I think you're the one that is going to have trouble keeping up," he replied, a creepy smile on his lips. Katerina cocked her head to the side, and made up her mind.

"It'll be a better world without you in it, you know that?" Katerina told him, and the smile was wiped off his face.

"Excuse me?" he asked, and before anything else could happen, Katerina raced forward and bit his neck savagely. When he was almost drained, she stepped back, watching him shallowly breathe, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Much too salty. You're blood tastes putrid," she informed him.

"Wh-who are you?" The man asked, and Katerina grinned down at him.

"I'm Katherine Pierce, sir, and I must say it was not a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," and with that Katerina, now Katherine, left the dying fat man in the alley, making her way to the nearest hotel, feeling strangely satisfied. As she walked, Katherine heard a nearby scream. Katherine, normally one to ignore such screams for the last time she had hurried to one it nearly had her killed, felt compelled to go towards it. The screams came from the center of town. A woman with caramel skin and dark glossy hair stood on a platform, ready to be hung. People in the crowd were screaming in excitement for her death, or so it seemed. They threw rocks, and she was screaming as they hit her body, obviously cutting and leaving dark bruises. Katherine felt the pain in her throat ache once more, and she ignored it, leaning against a wall and listening closely to what the man was saying.

"...accused for accounts of…and witchcraft…do you accept these accusations…?" The woman on the stand stood taller, ignoring the pelting rocks, and stared at the man.

"Yes." With that one word, Katherine knew she had to do something. She pushed her way through the crows as he spoke, and hurried up the steps, pushing past the big burly man ready to hand the woman. The woman watched Katherine, her mouth a small 'O'. Katherine raised the rope over the young woman's neck and head, and instead waited until the man that had been knocked over raced towards her. As she patiently waited for him, she made the loop bigger, and quickly pushed his head through the hole, then tightened the rope. She raced and pulled the lever, and the man was hanging before he even spoke.

Katherine grabbed the girl, throwing her over her shoulder and raced down the steps, around the angry and confused crowd. She heard their angry shouts, and guns were fired. Katherine ran for at least two or three miles, before setting the woman down. Surprisingly, she didn't run away in horror or scream throughout the trip, nor when she was set down.

"Hello," she greeted Katherine, rather calmly for someone who was just about to be killed. Katerina nodded her head, looking around cautiously. "Why'd you save me?" The girl asked. Katherine paused, thinking. Why _had_ she saved this young woman? Looking at her, Katherine decided to tell her the truth.

"Just seemed like the right thing to do. We might also be able to benefit from each other in the future," Katherine answered, and the girl blinked in surprise.

"But…you're a vampire," she stated, confused.

"Yes, and you're a witch," Katherine replied, shrugging and looking around once more just to be sure, keeping her ears pricked.

"But we hate each other," the girl said. Katherine, attention caught, looked back at her.

"Well that's a damper. I don't hate you…but I suppose if you hate me I'll have to go," Katherine grinned. The girl smiled back, shyly.

"I'm sorry; I'm being terribly rude for someone who just saved my life. My name's Emily. Emily Bennet."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Bennet. I'm Katherine Pierce," Katherine replied, curtsying. Katherine and Emily smiled at each other, and from that moment on Katherine knew things would be different.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my lovely readers! Well, it's time *sniffles*. It's been an AMAZING adventure with you guys, and thank you SOSOSOSOSOSO much for reviewing and reading and favoring and such my story. I literally couldn't have done it without you. You are all amazing, and so, before I start full out bawling, let's get to it. I hope you enjoy the ending chapter to the story of the life of Katerina/Katherine before the Salvatore brothers :)**

**REVIEWING REVIEWS:**

**Kol and Elena: Oh my gosh thank you! It's so nice to hear from you :) I love my reader's response! I hope you love this one too!**

**Kelly-Starfly: No, I'm sorry! I had to fix her name, but the witch was Emily. She has an actual spell that resists her from aging, I accidentily mixed up the names. Sorry for the confusion I might've caused there!**

**KitKat9653: Here you are my dear! It's awesome seeing so many new readers! I hope this ending chapter lives up to your expectations, and I love hearing from you :)**

**MusicFlowsWithin: LOL it totally does sound like you ship them bwahahaha but your song made my night I hope you know :) Yes, the very unfortunate friendship between Katherine and Emily begins. DUNDUNDUN ;) I look forward to seeing your review again, and yes, so I hope you like this update and umm here you go! :D**

**Lucifersdaughter: Well hello there! Glad to hear I didn't bore you with my amazingly boring story ;) I know, I'm tearing up now actually. My last update. IT'S SO SAD. gah! Well, here's the update...Please enjoy :)**

**Huntress3419: I WISH I COULD CHANGE IT, but alas, this is where this story must end...however...who's to say..another won't take its place? ;) Mwahaha oh god I'm so evil. Well to whoever didn't read this review, I'll post a little note at the bottom. Anyway, back to you, miss! Indeed, the editing is done, and here it is!**

* * *

><p>"Katerina! I have a gift for you!" called Emily from the next room. Katherine looked up in surprise, and saw her best friend standing before her, a glowing smile on her pretty face.<p>

"Oh, there's my favorite witch! What have you got for me?" Katherine questioned, motioning Emily in the room they were staying. They currently resided in a large city, and even though they had only arrived a couple fortnights ago, Katherine was antsy to move, and quickly. Emily followed Katherine on her travels away from Niklaus and his brother and sister. _Yes, _Katherine mused, remembering the silly blonde girl, _Rebekah. _ _Quite the little drama queen, that one_. Of course, Rebekah hadn't seen Katherine, and Emily had some helping out with that. Emily was a much stronger witch than Katherine had first realized that night. Later, Katherine had dug around and found out that the Bennet line of witches was one of the most powerful and old lines there was.

"I was just thinking that…well since you saved my life, it's time a repaid the favor. Of course I still wish to travel with you, it's much safer for me, but I figured this would help us leave quicker." Emily handed Katherine a beautiful ring. It was a bright and brilliant blue, and Katherine smiled at how beautiful it was.

"What does it do exactly?" she asked Emily, as she slid it on her finger. The warm metal didn't make her feel any different, and she looked curiously up at Emily. Emily smiled secretively and tapped the ring with her right pointer finger.

"This stone is called _lapis lazuli_. It's a stone of healing and strength. Coincidentally, I gifted it with a spell." Katherine's eyes searched Emily's, excitement growing. Emily's grin grew more smug and wider as she continued, "This ring allows you to walk in sunlight. It allows you to be able to move freely in the sun, just like you were-"

"Human," finished Katherine, eyes shining. She giggled, and stood up, twirling around and holding her hand as if she were just engaged. She returned to Emily, only to pick her up and twirl once more. "Oh, thank _you. _My dearest friend, this gift is too much!" Katherine gasped, giddy with glee.

"It is just enough. Thank you, Katherine, for saving my life," Emily responded, a smile steady on her mouth. However the smile slowly dropped, and turned into a serious look. "Katherine, I was wondering. Were you planning on leaving this city soon?"

"Why, yes of course. We've been here much too long. Up and off we go!" Katherine giggled.

"Well, it's just, a friend of yours wrote you a letter to come visit," Emily said slowly, digging in her dress and shyly pulling out the letter. Katherine paused, staring at the thick paper.

"How long have you kept this letter?" She asked, looking at Emily. Emily swallowed, and shrugged.

"It's been a while. I was worried about the town at first, for I know of it. It was the worry that made me keep it. Now that I made you the ring however, it's fine. I'm not worried anymore."

"Why were you worried, Emily?" asked Katerina, frowning slightly, taking the paper from Emily and scanning it with her eyes.

"There are werewolves in the town Katherine. Werewolves can kill a vampire with one bite. There are other witches, who aren't as kind to vampires as I am to you," Emily said slowly, making sure Katherine understood what she was saying.

"I know you're worried for me, Emily, even though you shouldn't be. I'll be fine. Besides," Katherine paused looking over the letter before returning her gaze to meet Emily's worried brown eyes, "I haven't seen Pearl in ages!"

_Flashback -350 years previous- :_

_ Katerina ran, hearing the screams behind her. She was over one hundred years old, yet she still acted like she knew nothing! Going to the screams was obviously a trap; no one in their right minds would go save someone in pain these days. Not a woman especially. _Stupid girl, _Katerina scolded herself. As she ran and ducked through the trees, she heard someone on her left up ahead. Katerina pushed herself more, and broke through the trees, seeing a beautiful Asian woman with her black hair piled on top of her head. Katerina rushed to her, and the woman looked surprised to see such a gorgeous young girl out on her own. _

_ "Could I come in?" Katerina asked the woman, and she nodded furiously. _

_ "Of course, child, come in." Katerina quickly hurried inside, then stopped and turned as the woman locked the door behind her._

_ "I'm sorry to intrude, it's just-" _

_ "Klaus' men were after you, weren't they?" the woman said, and seeing Katerina's shocked face she nodded understandingly._

_ "Yes, I know of Klaus. After all, it was one of his little vampires that changed me," the woman looked scorned and sat down. It was then Katerina realized she hadn't heard the familiar, delicious heartbeat of a human._

_ "..Oh?" Katerina said slowly, taking a seat._

_ "Indeed, 'twas. But that, sweet one, isn't a tale for two people who just met. I'm being terribly rude; I didn't even think to introduce myself! I am Pearl, and I was changed just over 200 years ago," Pearl introduced herself, and Katerina smiled in return._

_ "I'm Katerina Pierce," Katerina smiled. Pearl visibly tensed._

_ "__**The**__ Katerina? The one Klaus has been searching for to damn to hell for so many years?"_

_ "The one and only," Katerina winked, knowing that whatever this Pearl did next would determine whether or not she would live. Pearl's reaction however, was not one Katerina had been expecting. She burst into laughter, then quickly gave Katerina a hug before she could respond._

_ "Katerina; we are to be good friends indeed then," Pearl smiled her sparkling unnaturally white teeth, and Katerina smiled back._

_-End flashback-_

Katherine and Emily set out the next day, after packing their things, to the mysterious town that was filled with so many supernatural creatures. As Katherine sat in the buggy with her witch, she thought of the adventures that might lie ahead. To see Pearl again, and see how she was doing..._that_ in itself would be a treat. In addition, the letter mentioned a daughter Pearl had adopted named Anna. _A daughter! To think… _Katherine marveled with some jealousy. Shaking her head clear of such thoughts, she looked out the window and watched the trees go by.

_ To be in the sun again is a glorious gift, and one that I shall cherish forever_, Katherine thought to herself, smiling. The cart suddenly came to a halt, and Katherine held herself from jolting forward. Emily smiled a tight smile at Katherine, who returned it with a glowing one.

As she stepped off the carriage, Katherine let her smile widen as she looked around the small town. It was quaint, just as the letter had put it. Emily got out quickly after Katherine, going round to grab their bags from the footman.

"'Look for a shop that says _Herbs, Spices and General Delights_ and that is where Anna and I shall be'," Katherine repeated softly to herself, remembering the letter, and hurried along the road, ignoring the stares she got from people as she strode by. She spotted it finally; it was a cute little shop on a strip of stores. Picking up more speed, Katherine entered the door, and saw a youthful small Asian influenced girl behind the counter. Katherine stood back, knowing this was not Pearl.

"Anna?" She tried, and the girl looked up, a ready smile on her face, which was soon replaced with confusion.

"I'm sorry…do I know you?" Anna asked, crinkling her brow.

"No, I'm afraid not," Katherine admitted with a small laugh, then continued, "Is your mother around?" Anna cocked her head to the side and nodded slowly.

"Yes…she's out back. I can go get her, if you'd like," Anna offered, smiling brilliantly. Katherine curtsied to the young woman.

"That would be lovely, thank you dear," she replied, and Anna ran off out back. Katherine casually strolled around the little shop, remembering Pearl's dream back in the day to open one similar to this.

"Hello? Can I help you Miss?" Katherine heard a familiar feminine voice behind her interrupt her thoughts, and she whirled meeting Pearl's gaze, holding a bottle of a peculiar blue liquid.

"Yes you may! I was wondering, does this come in shades of red?" Katherine winked, and Pearl stopped and stared at her old friend. Then she jumped forward and ran, hugging Katherine hard.

"Oh my word; Katerina! I didn't think you were coming! I sent that letter so long ago…" Pearl trailed off, stepping back and touching Katherine's hair. "My, is it just me or have you gotten more beautiful?"

Katherine smiled, looking to the ground before meeting Pearl's gaze again, "Oh, you, always the charmer! It's Katherine now, by the way. And there is no need to be so kind, I know I looked wretched after my long journey. Oh I have so many things to tell you of! But not now, I'm afraid I am wiped." Emily entered the shop then, interrupting Katherine's chat with her old friend. Katherine's gaze brightened, when she met Emily's eyes. "Oh, and Pearl, is there a place for me to rest so we could continue our chat?"

Pearl shifted on her feet uncomfortably, while Anna cast a confused gaze at her mother. "You see…Katherine…well I sent that letter so long ago, when I realized you probably were not coming I leant out my guest house to someone else…something else," Pearl enunciated, pausing on her friend's new name, and Katherine nodded, keeping silent as she thought.

"Well, no matter! I'm sure I'll find some place to stay!" Katherine grinned, "I'll be back tomorrow, for now I'm off to find a sleeping place!"

"I'm sorry Katherine! I can't wait for us to catch up!" Pearl called after her, as Katherine left the shop with Emily. Katherine continued down the road, looking for signs of a hotel. Finally spotting one, she and Emily rushed to it, but unfortunately something caught Emily's foot and she fell, spraying the luggage everywhere.

"Emily! Are you alright?" Katherine cried, worriedly. Emily picked herself up, brushing wet mud off her dress the best she could.

"Quite fine, Miss Katherine no need to worry," Emily's eyes sparkled as she used the more proper servant-to-mistress tone in public, reminding Katherine of her place. Katherine coughed.

"Of course you are, silly girl! Look at all my suitcases!" Katherine tried her very best to look distressed, and Emily hid a smile.

"I'm so sorry my lady," She murmured, and started picking them off the ground. Katherine bent down to pick up a suitcase, before falling into the mud from stepping on her dress. At that point, she couldn't help herself. Katherine started giggling, covering her face with her hands and ignoring the looks she was getting. She knew if she'd been in any other mood, falling into the mud would have made her sour, but she was tired and just the irony of it all made her laugh. Suddenly, there were hands on her shoulders.

"Excuse me, Miss, are you alright?" asked a distressed sounding masculine man. Katherine immediately wrenched her hands away from her face and looked to see the extremely handsome fellow looking down at her. He had a chiseled jaw, strong cheek bones, big brown eyes with brown hair to match, a straight nose and a perfect smile that made Katherine's knees melt. _Not good_, Katherine thought. _Extremely good_, whispered the other part.

"Oh…um yes! I am quite alright, thank you," Katherine replied, blushing as she stood up. Wait, why was she blushing? She was Katherine Pierce! The catch in all men's eye, no matter what they preferred. She immediately shut off her emotions, but kept the sweet smile on her face.

"You don't look it," the man commented, staring down at her dress, then awkwardly coughed, turning scarlet. "Not that you don't look…good…what I meant was-"

"No, I understand," Katherine laughed, and Emily continued to pick up the bags, politely ignoring their conversation. The man looked visibly relieved.

"Oh well, now I feel awful, is there anything I can do to repay you?" He asked.

"Well, I would like to know a name," she said flirtatiously, and he gave her a crooked smile, that wrenched her heart, even with the emotion switch off. Wait, was it off? Katherine felt a slight flutter of nerves as she realized it had turned on without her willing it to. What was this boy _doing_ to her?

"Oh, of course, how terribly awkward and rude of me. My name is Stefan Salvatore," he introduced himself, and Katherine smiled.

"And I am Katherine Pierce. It's a pleasure to meet you," she greeted him, and he bowed.

"Likewise! Oh my, that's a lot of luggage…are you planning on staying in Mystic Falls?" he asked, motioning to her suitcases.

"For a bit, I'm actually visiting an old friend," Katherine smiled, "I was just heading over to the local hotel to see if-"

"Oh no! You must stay with my family and I! We have a guest house currently unoccupied, and my brother is currently away at war, so it's just me and my father. It would be a warm welcome to have a female figure in the Salvatore household, even just for a bit," he pleaded. Katherine bit her lip, looking over at Emily. Emily shrugged in response, and Katherine looked back into Stefan's hopeful gaze.

"I just don't wish to intrude…"

"Oh no! You wouldn't be intruding at all! Think of it like…a favor! For me being terribly rude and awkward, you should stay in my guest house!" Stefan offered a winning smile, and Katherine couldn't resist.

"Oh, alright if you put it like that," Katherine replied sarcastically, and Stefan laughed. He held out his arm for her, and she put her hand in the crook, and he guided her through town, to his home. As they walked, Katherine couldn't help but think to herself, _this is quite possibly going to be either the best time of my life or the worst._

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I crack myself up ;) Anyway, I just wanted to let you all know I might be possibly starting a new story. Not really sure what of yet, but I guess you'll find out! I'm not saying it'll be soon, so don't hold your breath, but I just wanted you all to be aware :) Love you guys, and until next time!<strong>


End file.
